I'M YOUR MAN, KING!
by maxyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong sang putra mahkota dan Yunho sang pemimpin mafia. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Bagi yang ingin baca ff Yunjae yang action tapi kocak n romatis... maxy rasa disini pilihan yang tepat.. hihihi... Yuk… yang berminat, silahkan baca… ini ff Yaoi, Yunjae… yang kurang berkenan dengan Yaoi n Yunjae, boleh langsung klik back… maxy cinta damai.. .
1. Chapter 1

**I'M YOUR MAN, KING!**

.

.

**Summary:**

Jaejoong sang putra mahkota dan Yunho sang pemimpin mafia. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Yuk… yang berminat, silahkan baca… ini ff Yaoi, Yunjae… yang kurang berkenan dengan Yaoi n Yunjae, boleh langsung klik back… maxy cinta damai..

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance, action, kemungkinan besar MPREG tapi maxy belum bisa mastiin… hehehe, genre bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu tapi yang jelas ini comedy, romance… seperti biasanya.. lucu-lucu, ketawa-ketiwi, happy-happy… hehehehe ^.^

**Note + ide cerita:**

Fiction, ceritanya disini negara korea berbentuk monarki absolute di era modern sekarang ini. Jadi negara dipimpin raja dan keputusan raja mutlak. Namun pemberontakan dari golongan mafia sedang merajalela. Berbagai macam aksi penyelundupan, penculikan, bahkan pembunuhan sedang menjadi permasalahan besar di negara tersebut. Maxy lagi muncul ide ini… agak sedikit berbeda dengan cerita maxy yang sebelumnya…. Mianhe jika ada yang kurang berkenan…. but hope u like it guys… ^.^

**Warning:**

YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan click back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

**Cast:**

YunJae

YooSuMin

Dan akan muncul nama-nama lain sewaktu-waktu

**Jung Yunho:**

Namja 26 tahun. Bertubuh proporsional dan sexy dengan sejumlah sixpack yang sempurna. Memiliki wajah rupawan didukung dengan rahang yang tegas dan bibir yang berbentuk hati. Suara husky, tatapan mata tajam serta senyuman yang menawan mampu membuat siapapun meleleh. Dia ramah dan murah senyum tapi ia juga bisa sangat garang. Dan jangan pernah bermain-main dengannya karena dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Korea. Di umurnya yang masih muda, dia harus melanjutkan kepemimpinan ayahnya. Ayahnya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan yang masih harus diselidiki oleh Yunho sendiri sampai sekarang karena ia menganggap kecelakaan itu adalah ulah dari kelompok mafia lain. Ia menghormati wanita tapi ia tak bisa mencintai wanita. Traumanya yang dialami sejak kecil membuatnya memilih bersikap seperti itu.

**Kim Jaejoong:**

Namja berusia 26 tahun. Namja dengan wajah androgini. Tampan sekaligus cantik, bibir merah cherry dan doe eyes membuat ia nampak sangat mempesona. Kulit putih, halus dengan beberapa otot yang tak terlalu menonjol. Ia bahkan terlihat sedikit ramping jika dibanding namja lainnya. Terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian. Suka berulah dan spontanitasnya dalam berucap yang terkadang justru malah merepotkan dirinya sendiri membuat semua orang tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang putra mahkota. Sudah hampir 10 tahun mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika dan Eropa dan sekarang waktunya ia kembali ke negaranya.

**Shim Changmin:**

Namja berusia 24 tahun. Adik angkat Jung Yunho. Otak cerdasnya membuat Yunho sangat bangga terhadapnya. Changmin selalu mampu membantu Yunho membereskan masalah apapun, mulai dari keuangan, negosiasi, dan bahkan membereskan orang-orang yang sudah tak setia lagi kepada Yunho dan keluarganya. Sejak kecil ia di asuh keluarga Yunho. Oleh karena itu, Changmin sangat menyayangi Yunho. Semenjak Mr. Jung meninggal, ia berjanji akan melindungi semua milik Jung. Ia bahkan tak ragu menukar nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Yunho.

**Park Yoochun:**

Namja berusia 25 tahun. Ia ahli beladiri, ahli strategi dan ahli memakai senjata berapi dengan tipe apapun membuat ia menjadi kaki tangan Jung Yunho. ia adalah orang kepercayaan Yunho. Keluarganya pernah diselamatkan oleh keluarga Jung, sehingga seumur hidupnya ia gunakan untuk mengabdi kepada keluarga Jung sebagai tanda terima kasih.

**Kim Junsu:**

Namja berusia 25 tahun. Adik dari Kim Jaejoong. Sangat tekun, ramah, polos dan menyukai seni. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong. ia selalu membela kakaknya. Bagi Junsu, meskipun Kim Jaejoong terlihat nakal dan keras kepala namun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sebenarnya berhati baik.

.

.

.

**Chap 1**

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia melenggang menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas susu.

"Hyung, apa kau tak punya baju?" komentar Changmin sambil melanjutkan mengunyah roti panggang.

Yunho menatap ke arah Changmin dan tersenyum.

"Jangan memberiku senyum seperti itu, aku tahu kau tampan. Tapi itu tidak akan mempan untukku"

PLETAAKKK

"Awwwww" kepala Changmin sukses menjadi sasaran

"Apa kau iri melihat keseksianku ini?"

"Huh? Ck… aku bosan melihatnya setiap hari." Ucap Changmin sambil terkikik.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, nikmati saja pemandangan indah ini" Goda Yunho

"Mataku bahkan bisa rabun gara-gara sering melihatnya"

"YAH.. SHIM CHANGMINNN…"

Changminpun tertawa dan disusul dengan Yunho yang ikut tertawa. Sungguh ia tak bisa marah jika dengan Changmin, hanya Changmin yang ia punya. Meskipun Changmin bukan adik kandungnya, ia menyayangi Changmin lebih dari apapun. Setelah appanya meninggal, ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya. Semua tanggung jawab yang dirasanya sedikit berat. Ia belum siap tapi ia harus siap.

.

.

"apa ada berita baru dari Yoochun?"

"masih belum hyung, tapi melihat berbagai bukti yang sudah kita kumpulkan kemarin sepertinya memang mengarah ke kelompok itu"

Yunho menyenderkan bahunya di lemari es, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita sudah menambah beberapa orang untuk membantu mengintai dan menyelidiki. Tapi menembus pertahanan mereka bukan hal yang gampang hyung."

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "Bagaimana dengan pengiriman senjata kita?"

"Besok pagi akan sampai. Ini agak sulit karena kerajaan memperketat penjagaan. Untungnya beberapa orang yang kita kenal disana bisa sedikit membantu"

"lalu mengenai perjanjian perdagangan kita dengan pihak kerajaan?"

"Sejauh ini masih aman-aman saja hyung. Perhiasan dan barang tambang masih kita monopoli. Untuk barang elektronik yang kita datangkan dari eropa kemarin tinggal menunggu segel dari kerajaan agar bisa segera dipasarkan."

"Baguslah" gumam Yunho.

Memang disamping bisnis bersih diantara kelompoknya dengan kerajaan. Kelompok Jung juga melakukan penyelundupan beberapa jenis senjata api. Semua ini dilakukan untuk eksistensi kelompok Jung. Persaingan diantara kelompok barat dan kelompok timur membuat Yunho harus memikirkan dan melakukan banyak hal. Dari luar kelompok Jung terlihat sebagai kelompok dagang yang sangat sukses, merajai kelompok dagang wilayah timur. banyak kelompok dagang yang lebih kecil dari Jung mengabdi kepada Jung. Tapi disisi lain kelompok dagang ini juga melakukan penyelundupan senjata, penganiayaan, dan bahkan pembunuhan. Inilah sebabnya Jung bukan hanya sebagai kelompok pedagang tapi juga mafia.

.

BRAAAKKKKK

.

Pintu dapur tebuka kasar. Namja tampan yang memakai jas lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya memasuki ruangan dengan membawa seorang pria yang ditali. Nampak pria tersebut sedang menangis dan meronta.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu pagi tenangku Yoochuna?" omel Yunho

"Mianhe hyung, aku membawakanmu orang yang kau cari kemarin" ucap namja berkacamata itu yang ternyata bernama Yoochun.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tak lagi bersandar di lemari es. Matanya memandang pria yang sedang terikat dan nampak bercak darah disekujur tubuhnya, bekas penganiayaan.

"Mianhe tuan Jung… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" namja yang terikat itu memohon dengan sangat.

Yunho berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang berlutut itu. ia berdiri tepat didepan pria tersebut. pria itu bahkan mencium kaki Yunho sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi seorang penghianat?" tanya Yunho tenang

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf TuAN Jung" pria itu kembali memohon

"Sebelum kau berhianat, seharusnya kau cari tahu dulu siapa yang kau hianati ini" ucap Yunho dingin

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Ck…" Yunho mendengus dan berdecak

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Tuan Jung.. maafkan hamba"

"YOOCHUNAAAA…" Teriak Yunho sambil menengadahkan salah satu tangannya. Ia mengabaikan permohonan maaf itu.

Yoochun sangat tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika Yunho sudah berteriak dan menengadahkan tangan seperti itu.

Dengan sigap Yoochun segera mengambilkan senjata api milik Yunho.

Changmin yang semula membaca majalah, mau tak mau menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya itu. ia memandang hyungnya yang sedang akan menghabisi satu nyawa lagi.

"Hamba mohon tuan Jung… jangan bunuh hamba… hamba mohon" isak tangis namja yang terikat itu semakin memilukan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka penghianatan" gumam Yunho sambil memasukkan satu peluru ke pistolnya.

Mata Yunho menatap tajam namja yang diikat itu.

Namja itu bergetar hebat.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan" gumam Yunho

"Hamba mohon" gumam namja itu semakin lirih

"Aku tidak suka penghianatan… terlebih berhianat kepada KEPARAT itu" Yunho berteriak

dan

DORRRRRRR

Satu tembakan mengenai sasaran yang tepat

Semua hening.

"segera bereskan dia" ucap Yunho tenang sambil melempar pistolnya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun segera mengkode beberapa anak buah Jung untuk mengangkat namja yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Aigoooo… lantaiku" keluh Changmin sambil memandang darah yang berceceran dilantainya.

Yoochun tersenyum dan duduk di dekat Changmin, "Lagi-lagi ada orang bodoh yang mau menghianati Jung demi iming-iming yang tak seberapa dari Choi"

"Benar-benar cari mati" komentar Changmin yang beralih melihat majalah kembali.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara Jung dan Choi?

Mengapa Yunho terlihat sangat benci seperti itu?

Sebenarnya,

Yunho adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia ramah, suka menolong orang yang lemah bahkan terkadang lucu dan konyol. Dia dibesarkan dikalangan kaya raya namun ia tak pernah sombong sedikitpun. Tuan Jung Il Woo, ayah Yunho, selalu mengajarkan hal yang baik kepada Yunho. ia selalu mengajarkan bahwa kelompok Jung adalah kelompok dagang, bukan kelompok yang mengandalkan kekerasan dan yang menentang peraturan kerajaan. Yunho sangat tahu itu.

Pada awalnya antara kelompok Choi dengan kelompok Jung tak pernah bersinggungan, keduanya menguasai kelompok perdagangan yang dibagi menjadi dua wilayah yaitu wilayah timur dan wilayah barat. Wilayah timur dikuasai kelompok Jung, sedangkan wilayah barat dikuasai kelompok Choi. Awalnya dua kelompok ini saling menghargai kekuasaan masing-masing. Kedua kelompok dagang ini juga menyuplai barang-barang untuk kerajaan.

Pertikaian mulai terjadi ketika kelompok Choi mulai bermain kotor dalam penyuplaian barang dagang ke kerajaan. Mulai menyuap dan mengancam beberapa pejabat kerajaan yang tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya bahkan tidak segan-segan membunuh pejabat tersebut. Mereka juga melakukan berbagai macam kecurangan, korupsi bahkan penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang. Namun kelompok Jung masih diam melihat semua itu terjadi.

Ayah Yunho selalu mengatakan bahwa kekerasan bukan jalan satu-satunya. Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun kelompok Jung tak pernah meladeni permainan kotor kelompok Choi dengan kekerasan. Kelompok Jung selalu mendahulukan negosiasi dan jalan damai bahkan tak jarang mengalah. Sehingga mau tak mau beberapa kerjasama kelompok Jung dengan kerajaan harus beralih ke kelompok Choi.

Kelompok Jung tak putus asa, mereka melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak luar. Kerajaan memperbolehkan kelompok dagang bekerjasama dengan luar asalkan kebutuhan dalam negeri sudah terpenuhi. Jika kebutuhan negeri mayoritas sudah dipenuhi kelompok dagang Choi maka kelompok dagang Jung tak menemui kesulitan untuk mendapatkan ijin melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak luar.

Namun semua kesabaran Jung mulai diambang batas ketika 10 tahun yang lalu ibunya, Han Ji Min, meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya. Saat itu Yunho masih berumur 16 tahun. Ibunya dengan tega meninggalkan keluarga Jung demi menikah dengan pemimpin kelompok Choi, Choi Ji Woon. Itu adalah pukulan terberat bagi hidupnya. Jujur saja, setelah kejadian itu, sikap Yunho sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Dia menjadi sedikit dingin dan pendiam dan yang jelas ia menjadi sangat membenci yeoja. Dia menganggap semua yeoja sama seperti ummanya. Berhianat.

Yunho tahu appanya sangat mencintai ummanya, cinta itu masih terjaga meski ummanya telah berhianat. Terbukti banyak foto tentang ummanya dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan ummanya masih tersimpan lengkap di kamar appanya dan selama ini appanya selalu menasehati Yunho untuk tidak membenci ummanya.

Yunho berusaha mengontrol emosinya, ia mencoba melupakan kepahitan yang ditorehkan ummanya. Ia ingin membuat appanya bangga. Ia semakin giat belajar. Mempelajari semua tentang bisnis maupun beladiri. Yunho tumbuh menjadi namja yang mengagumkan. Muda, tampan, berkharisma, cekatan dan memiliki jiwa bisnis yang sangat tajam. Selain itu juga pandai bela diri dan pandai memakai senjata api. Sungguh penerus Jung yang sangat perfect.

Tapi Emosi Yunho tak terbendung lagi ketika 5 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya secara mendadak meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat misterius. Kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah appanya bertemu dengan kelompok dagang Choi. kejadian itu mau tak mau membuat Yunho mengambil alih posisi appanya. Ia bersumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, ia akan mengusut tuntas dan membunuh siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kematian ayahnya.

5 tahun berlalu dengan cepat dan kebencian Yunho terhadap kelompok Choi sudah tertanam sempurna.

Selama 5 tahun ini, Yunho selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik meski dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Yunho sudah tak bisa lagi bersabar. Dia melakukan dengan caranya sendiri. terlebih jika berkaitan dengan Choi.

ia tak suka ditindas lagi.

ia tak suka dihianati lagi.

ia tetap bernegosiasi tapi jika main-main, nyawa bisa dihabisi.

Itulah cara Yunho

Berkat keberaniannya itu, ia berhasil memperoleh kembali kerjasama-kerjasama dengan pihak kerajaan yang dulu memang milik Jung. Meski belum semua tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Selama 5 tahun terakhir, Jung mampu memonopoli bahan tambang, perhiasan, bahkan barang elektronik di negerinya. Ternyata kerjasamanya dengan pihak luar sangat memberikan keuntungan.

.

Yunho baru selesai mencuci tangan. Ia hendak beranjak menuju kamar. Maklum sedari tadi ia hanya memakai selembar handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Apakah dia melakukan pembunuhan tadi dengan hanya memakai handuk itu? Ya.. benar sekali.

Aigooo…. -.-'

.

"Hyung" panggil Changmin

Yunho berhenti dan menoleh, "mmm?"

"Belikan aku mobil ferrari yang ini" ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan majalah yang dihalamannya terdapat gambar sebuah mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru dengan fasilitas yang super canggih.

Yunho memang sudah terbiasa bersikap dingin, pendiam dan lumayan keras kepala. Tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan adiknya ini, ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Hanya Changmin yang ia punya. Meski hanya adik angkat, tapi Yunho sangat menyayangi Changmin. Sikap Yunho yang dulu masih bisa ditemui ketika ia berhadapan dengan dua orang kepercayaannya itu. Yunho akan bersikap biasa, suka bercanda bahkan terlihat konyol jika berhadapan dengan Changmin dan Yoochun. Selain kedua orang itu, ia langsung memasang wajah batunya, dingin dan jarang sekali tersenyum.

Yunho berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Changmin.

Ia melihat sekilas mobil berwarna merah hati itu. memang sangat bagus. Namun mata Yunho lebih tertarik dengan namja yang berada didekat mobil itu. Nampak seorang namja berkulit putih sedang memakai kaos v neck berwarna hitam dan celana jins putih dengan berbagai macam aksesoris menempel ditubuhnya mulai dari kacamata, anting, gelang, cincin, dan kalung yang entah kenapa bukan membuat penampilan namja itu seperti penjual aksesoris tetapi malah membuat penampilan namja tersebut terlihat sangat mempesona. Semua komposisinya tepat, hidungnya, bibirnya, senyumnya dan kerampingan pinggangnya membuat ia benar-benar mempesona.

"Itu…" Yunho masih bergumam tapi Changmin sudah menyerobot ucapan Yunho.

"Iya, hyung… ini… ini mobil yang aku inginkan" Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk gambar mobil yang diinginkannya sambil memandang wajah Yunho yang berdiri di dekatnya. Yoochunpun sekilas ikut melirik mobil yang ditunjuk Changmin.

Yunho merebut majalah itu, mendekatkan dengan wajah dan mengamatinya dengan jelas.

"Kau mau membelikannya hyung?"

"…"

"Hyung.."

"Aku akan membelinya"

"Benarkah?" Teriak Changmin sangat senang

"Tentu saja, ini sangat bagus" komentar Yunho

"Kau benar hyung itu sangat bagus, sangat eksotis" jelas Changmin dengan semangat.

"Benar-benar eksotis" gumam Yunho

"Aksesorisnya juga sangat bagus hyung, semua produk terbaru"

"Kau betul, aksesorisnya terlihat sangat mahal tapi cocok, serasi, pas"

"Kau memang bermata jeli hyung"

Yunho tersenyum

"Jadi kau mau membelikannya?"

"Tentu saja"

"YYYYAAAAIIIIIIIIII…." teriak Changmin dengan girang

"Waaahhhh.. kau beruntung sekali Changmina… koleksimu akan bertambah satu lagi…" komentar Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

Wajah Changmin terlihat berbinar, "Ne… tentu saja.. Yunho hyung is the best…" ucapnya.

"Lihatlah, yang bagian ini juga sangat bagus" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah majalah. Membuat Yoochun dan Changmin menjadi penasaran. Mereka berduapun kemudian berdiri, berjalan mendekati Yunho, mencoba melihat bagian dari mobil yang sangat bagus menurut hyungnya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba mata mereka melotot ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuk Yunho.

Yunho menunjuk ke arah bibir cherry namja menawan tadi. Bukan ke arah mobil yang Changmin maksud.

NGEEKKK

.

"HYYUUUUUUNNNNGGGGG" Changmin berteriak dengan menggunakan suara 5 oktafnya. Sedangkan Yoochun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yunhopun ikut tertawa, "Wae? Bukankah ini bagus? Kulitnya benar-benar eksotis dan aksesoris yang dipakainya juga terlihat pas, mempesona… he's awesome…"

Changmin memukul jidatnya. Jadi sedari tadi ia dan kakaknya membicarakan hal yang berbeda. "Oh My God" ucap Changmin lemas dan terduduk kembali.

"Berapa harganya?"

Changmin menatap lesu ke arah Yunho. dan Yoochun masih memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Wae?"

"Hyung… kau ini katrok atau memang benar-benar bodoh?"

"Wae? Bukankah semua yang ada disini bisa dibeli?"

"OH GOD… OH GOD…OH GOD" Teriak Changmin sambil memukulkan keningnya di meja berulangkali. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat stress.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Dia itu hanya model hyung, yang dijual itu mobilnya bukan modelnya"

"Bukankah lebih bagus jika beli mobil beserta modelnya sekalian? Buy one get two.. it's perfect right?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan melotot, "kill me now!" gumam Changmin pasrah kemudian merebut kembali majalah yang dipegang Yunho. Changmin menutup majalah dengan kasar dan menenggak jus yang berada dimeja.

Yoochun yang sudah bisa mengontol dirinya, kemudian duduk. Ia mengambil majalah dan melihat kembali namja yang ditunjuk Yunho tadi. Mengamatinya secara jeli. Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit melotot. Ia tahu siapa namja itu.

"hyung, kau tahu siapa dia?" ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk majalah.

"Hmm?" Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Kau tak tahu hyung?" timpal Changmin

"memangnya siapa dia?"

"Aiggooo, Kau benar-benar tak tahu?" Yoochun semakin tak percaya.

Yunho menggeleng

Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, benar-benar hyungnya sangat ketinggalan jaman. Kemana saja sebenarnya dia selama ini.

"Dia calon raja negeri ini" komentar Changmin kemudian.

"maksudmu?"

"Aigooo… apa aku harus menjelaskannya juga?" keluh Changmin.

Melihat wajah hyungnya yang tak memiliki klu sama sekali itu, membuat Changmin mau tak mau harus menjelaskan, "Dengar hyung, dia adalah hwangtaeja, putra mahkota dari raja kita, kakak dari Kim Junsu, namanya Kim Jaejoong"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia sudah 10 tahun berada di Amerika dan Eropa. Memang dia jarang muncul di publik, tidak sesering Junsu yang sering terlibat kegiatan-kegiatan sosial. Memang sedikit aneh dan aku merasa bahwa berita tentang hwangtaeja sedikit di tutup-tutupi. Tapi baru satu bulan yang lalu ia kembali. Semua majalah dan infotainment negeri ini memberitakannya. Apa kau tak tahu?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Kim Junsu punya kakak? Aku kira Junsu anak tunggal"

"OOOHHH….. MAAAANNNNNNN…" ucap Changmin tak percaya. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa hyungnya tidak mengenal putra rajanya sendiri. kemana dia selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini. Apa dia mati suri? aigooo…

Yunho terkikik melihat ekspresi Changmin yang terlihat benar-benar depresi.

Changmin kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Jadi jangan bermain-main dengan putra mahkota. Itu akan sangat berbahaya hyung" gumam Changmin sambil menyandarkan bahunya di kursi dan mulai mengotak atik ponselnya.

Suasana hening

Changmin melirik Yunho yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa masih di situ? Cepatlah ganti baju.. bukankah kau dan Yoochun akan melihat perkembangan bisnis berlian kita?"

"…"

"Hyung"

"…"

"Hei kenapa diam?"

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Siapa?"

"Kakaknya Junsu"

"Hwangtaeja maksudmu?"

Yunho mengangguk

Lagi-lagi Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ternyata hyungnya masih membicarakan topik tadi. "aku rasa belum. Tapi entahlah… 10 tahun di luar sana bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? siapa yang tahu jika mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah punya kekasih bule yang seksi.. terlepas dari itu semua, berhubung perihal pribadinya jarang diberitakan media.. jadi mana ku tahu dia punya kekasih atau belum"gumam Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yunho tersenyum

Changmin mulai memandang Yunho curiga, "Wae? Jangan bilang kalau…."

"Changmina, kau mau punya kakak baru? keluarga bangsawan? Memperkuat kelompok kita?"

"Hyung…"

"I'll get that one"

"MWOOOOO?"

Changmin dan Yoochun melotot. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum.

"ide gila apa lagi ini. jangan main-main kau hyung…" gumam Changmin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Maxy dataaannggggg…

And now… maxy in **Action**…. ^.^

Maxy lagi kepingin nyoba genre baru…

Sebenarnya ide ini terinspirasi dari film-film kerajaan korea yang maxy tonton beberapa waktu lalu di laptop, dan ditambah ide gila maxy gegara pikiran gini "pasti lucu jika jaman kerajaan tapi uda pada bisa internetan, uda pada punya IPAD, smartphone dan alat elektronik canggih lainnya".hehehehe

Akhirnya muncul ide maxy untuk membuat cerita kerajaan dengan fasilitas modern, ada konflik dan intrik namun comedy n romance-nya gak boleh ketinggalan, itu kan genre wajib di ffnya maxy.. hihihihi

Dan…

jang…jang…

inilah hasilnya… cerita aneh dan GJ plus sedikit maksa di sana sini. Tapi maxy berharap teman-teman ada yang menyukai ide gila ini… Hihihihi

Adakah yang berminat dengan cerita maxy yang ini? Pengen baca ff action yunjae yang kocak dan konyol?

So….

Review pleaseee… ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I'M YOUR MAN, KING!

Pairing:

Yunjae

Rated:

M

Genre:

Comedy, Romance, action, genre bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu..^^

Warning :

Fiction, YAOI, Yunjae…bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi dan Yunjae, silahkan klick back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

Cast:

YunJae

YooSuMin

Dan akan muncul nama-nama lain sewaktu-waktu

.

Maxy dataaannngggg…# kibar bendera Yunjae

Maxy hari ini lagi luang… jadi bisa update 2 fic langsung… FFF chap 4 dan IYMK chap 2… maxy baik kan? Ehehehehehe #GR

Dan

OMG… Maxy speechless melihat antusias teman-teman terhadap fic ini… maxy awalnya kurang yakin jika fic yang sedikit maksa dan aneh ini akan mendapat antusias yang banyak dari teman-teman semua. Terimakasih banyak…. Semoga maxy tidak mengecewakan teman semua.. Maxy akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi… #bow.. deep bow.

Dan tak lupa kiss n hug untuk teman-temanku yang bersedia memberikan review:

**nunoel31, sakuranatsu90, gwansim84, leeChunnie, nope6002, manize83, Edelweis Cassie, holepink, Park July, 3kjj, Chris1004, kyoarashi57, yoon HyunWoon, GanymedeSeth, toki4102, missjelek, haruko2277, rizqicassie, Izmajukir, Myungie88, ifaparunda, ichecassiopeiajaejoong, hanasukie, kitybear, Viviandra Phanthom, Clein cassie, CuteCat88, Kyungie Jae, Jung Jaehyun, vherakim, akiramia44, EMPEROR-NUNEO, kim shendy, YongWook Kim, FiAndYJ, jae sekundes, nanajunsu, Vic89, cindyshim07, Lee Kibum, minjaeboo, pujochi exo, nin nina, RedsXiah, Dennis Park, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, Yjboo, imelriyanti, cintiya, futari chan, NaraYuuki, Himawari23, aoi ao, ShinJiWoo920202, meirah1111, maichannie26, Black LIly aka Emiko, Nit, Astuti Yunjae, Naritha, diamond's, princess yunjae, jema agassi, BooBear, hyukkie-chan, Jung-jung, Elzha luv changminnie, putri, putrielisa, irengiovanny, Eternal YunJae, ceicoung, Youleebitha, JungJaema, Jaelupme, Fha, Vivi, riyanti imel, novanoba, Ria1, Ria2, mYesungieWife, JOON HOO, kjhwang, renny harisandi, YJShinki, vampireyunjae, jaena, min, TriaU-KnowHero,** **xoxoyunjae, vidii, SunnyHells, Xeya, tara, cminsa, dan para guest.**

.

.

Oiya, bacanya gak usah cepet-cepet ya.. sesuaikan dengan tanda baca yang diberikan…. biar lebih nendang rasanya… hehehehe #Cuma saran… takutnya pada bingung… tapi maxy gak maksa kok… ^_^

Yuk dah langsung aja..

Happy reading all…

And don't forget… ripiu nye ye…. Muach.. .

.

.

.

Preview:

"Changmina, kau mau punya kakak baru? keluarga bangsawan? Memperkuat kelompok kita?"

"Hyung…"

"I'll get that one"

"MWOOOOO?"

Changmin dan Yoochun melotot. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum.

"ide gila apa lagi ini. jangan main-main kau hyung…" gumam Changmin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

.

Part 2

.

.

"Appa… aku tidak mungkin melakukannya secepat ini…. aku belum bisa… jadi jangan paksa aku appa… ini sungguh membuatku gila"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan appamu? Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan orang barat. Sudah aku bilang, terlalu lama disana tidak akan membuat dirimu menjadi lebih baik"

"Paduka… hamba mohon… tenangkan dirimu" bujuk Ratu

Jaejoong hanya bisa berdecak, ia menghindari tatapan appanya yang terlihat sedang sangat marah sekarang.

"Putra mahkota…"

"Umma… jangan memanggilku seperti itu… bukankah kita sedang diruang keluarga dan tidak ada orang lain? Aku merasa panggilan itu sangat membebaniku" gumam Jaejoong lirih namun terdengar juga oleh appanya.

"Kau anak kurang ajar"

"Paduka…" cegah Ratu memegang tangan suaminya yang terlihat hendak memukul Jaejoong.

Memang di jaman modern sekarang, peraturan kerajaan tak seketat dulu. Mereka diperbolehkan memanggil umma, appa dan bahasa tidak resmi lainnya ketika tidak dalam acara kenegaraan. Begitu juga dengan pakaian yang juga sudah sangat modern, akibat pengaruh budaya eropa sehingga tidak melulu memakai baju tradisional jika tidak dalam kondisi tertentu. Para staf dan jajaran petinggi kerajaan memakai jas untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Appa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengemban tugas-tugas seperti ini.. biarkan Junsu saja… aku rasa dia lebih cocok untuk hal seperti ini. lagipula aku juga masih belum ingin menikah. Apakah mengemban tugas-tugas seperti itu harus menikah terlebih dahulu? Bukankah aku diberikan hak untuk menentukan kapan aku menikah dan memilih pasanganku sendiri? Appa pernah mengatakannya dulu… Apa Appa lupa?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Apakah sepuluh tahun masih belum cukup juga untukmu mencari pasangan?"

"Sungguh ini tidak mudah, appa…"

"Kau hanya tak berusaha! Sampai kapan lagi kau mengulur semuanya?" ucap raja semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Ratu memegang tangan suaminya, mecoba meredam amarahnya. Kemudian ia memandang Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Jae, kau adalah putra mahkota … kau akan melanjutkan tugas-tugas appamu, kau calon pemimpin negeri ini.. dan akan terus seperti itu… menikah adalah salah satu tugas yang harus kamu lakukan. Kamu sudah matang Jae, sudah waktunya menikah. Apa kau tak ingin memberikan calon pemimpin kecil untuk negara kita ini?"

"Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini? Umma, mengertilah… ini sungguh berat…"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan pikirkan baik-baik tugasmu. Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu"

"Appa"

"Dan berhentilah terus membangkang serta melakukan hal-hal usil yang merepotkan semuanya. Kau sudah besar. Berhentilah bermain-main. Ingat, kau adalah hwangtaeja…" ucap raja dengan nada yang masih marah.

Jaejoong hanya bisa berdecak. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan appanya. Appanya sangat keras kepala, begitu juga dengan dia. Jaejoongpun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, membungkuk hormat dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Jaejoong berlari dari kejaran pengawal kerajaan. Ia sengaja melarikan diri dari penjagaan.

"Putra mahkota.. tunggu" panggil salah satu pengawal kerajaan sambil berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Putra mahkota, ini akan sangat berbahaya.." teriak pengawal yang lain

"Baginda Raja nanti akan sangat marah… Putra mahkota… tolong berhentilah…" Pengawal yang satu berusaha berlari lebih keras

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan teriakan pengawalnya.

"kejar aku kalau kalian bisa" teriak Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Tangannya mulai melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing Jas seiring dengan larinya yang semakin kencang.

Jaejoong terus berlari dan berlari… semakin lama semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia melompat, memanjat dinding dan melewati gang-gang sempit. Ia sama sekali tak kerepotan meskipun masih memakai jas lengkap dengan atributnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dan

Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?

.

.

Awalnya…

Jaejoong sedang dalam kunjungannya di pasar tradisional seperti yang ditugaskan baginda raja. Ia melihat-lihat kondisi daerahnya, memantau harga yang ada di pasar dengan laporan yang masuk ke kerajaan. Awalnya Jaejoong sedikit canggung, ini adalah tugas pertamanya untuk terjun langsung di lapangan. Selama ini ia hanya bertugas bertemu dengan petinggi-petinggi kerajaan dan maklum saja 10 tahun tak menjejakkan kaki di negaranya sendiri membuatnya sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi daerahnya.

Jaejoong mulai bosan.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil bermain IPAD.

"Sudah selesai, putra mahkota"

Tiba-tiba ide jail Jaejoong muncul.

"Antarkan aku jalan-jalan sebentar, aku ingin berkeliling melihat daerah sekitar sini. 10 tahun tak di korea membuatku merasa asing dengan negara sendiri" ucap Jaejoong tenang

"Ne… putra mahkota"

Jaejoong berkeliling pasar dengan ditemani 5 pengawal kerajaan.

Jaejoong menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya di pasar. Ia tersenyum kepada semua yang ditemuinya. Membuat hati siapapun menjadi berbunga-bunga. Maklum, efek senyumam Jaejoong memang lumayan fantastis. Ia sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa pedagang.

Pengawal Jaejoong mulai lengah.

Tak menunggu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk segera berlari. Ia ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan pengawal kerajaan. Sudah lama ia tak jogging, tidak ada salahnya jika siang ini ia melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

Dan….

Beginilah sekarang…

5 pengawal kerajaan sedang terengah-engah mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ternyata sangat lihai berlari, melompat dan memanjat dinding seperti kucing.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jaejoong terus berlari dan semakin jauh dari pengawal kerajaan.

"Ahahahahhhaha…" tawa Jaejoong pecah ketika ia tak menemukan lagi pengawal-pengawal yang mengejarnya tadi.

Keisengannya sukses 100%.

Jaejoongpun berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, melepas penat dari rutinitasnya sebagai putra mahkota.

Jaejoong berjalan dari gang satu menuju gang yang lain..

Matanya melihat sekeliling…

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyergap dirinya

DEG

Jaejoong berhenti.

Menoleh dari kanan ke kiri. Sedari tadi ia tak menemukan rutinitas apapun. Tak menemukan seorangpun. Bukankah ini aneh?

"Dimana aku sekarang? Apa ini kota mati? Apa di korea ada kota mati? Kenapa disini sepi sekali.." gumam Jaejoong mulai cemas.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Gang tempatnya berada sekarang sungguh sangat sepi dan sedikit gelap. Tak banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk karena bangunan yang terlalu tinggi dan berbelok-belok.

"Aisshhhh.. sepertinya aku terlalu jauh berjalan…" keluh Jaejoong yang mulai tersadar kalau ia tersesat.

"Baiklah… aku akan kembali saja" putus Jaejoong yang kemudian berbalik arah.

Jaejoong berjalan beberapa langkah

Dan

DEG

Jaejoong terhenti.

Didepannya ada sebuah pertigaan.

Matanya melotot

"Jalannya tadi kemana? HWAAAAAA…." Jaejoong panik karena ia sudah lupa jalan yang telah diambilnya tadi. Aigooo…. -.-'

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengaktifkan GPS dan

TUT

TUT

TUT

PIP

Baterai habis

Ponselpun mati

"OHH… GOOOOODDDDDDD…." Teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Tingkah isengnya kali ini menjebaknya sendiri.

Jaejoong mulai berjalan, mencoba mencari jalan yang dilaluinya tadi… gang yang hampir mirip membuat Jaejoong bingung… tapi Jaejoong terus nekat berjalan… dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, semakin ia berjalan, semakin ia tersesat karena mengambil jalan yang salah. Terang saja, ia tak pernah ke daerah ini sebelumnya. Jaejoong banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar negeri. Kalau tau begitu, kenapa harus berulah tadi? Aigoooo… -.-'

Jaejoong mulai lelah berjalan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sepertinya aku malah semakin tersesat… Ckkk… Aiisshhhh" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Jaejoong berdiri di tengah pertigaan dengan berkacak pinggang. Peluhnya menetes terus menerus. Ia lelah…

Jaejoong mengkibas-kibaskan kerah kemejanya untuk mengurangi gerahnya. Matanya terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tapi

Jaejoong tak tahu ia ada dimana.

Jaejoong tak tahu ia akan kemana

Yang jelas, Jaejoong tahu kalau ia semakin tersesat sekarang

Benar-benar tersesat

Ya… tersesat di negaranya sendiri

"Oh God.." keluh Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas

Tiba-tiba

.

DORRRR

.

DEG

Jaejoong langsung berjongkok sambil menutup telinga.

"Omo… bukankah itu suara tembakan?" Jaejoong semakin panik

Matanya melihat sekeliling, tak ada orang. Tapi darimana suara tembakan itu berasal?

Jaejoong masih berjongkok, menunggu hingga tak mendengar suara tembakan lagi. Setelah dirasa aman, kemudian ia mulai berjalan, memutuskan masuk gang yang sebelah kiri.

"dimana aku sebenarnya? Aku harus segera menemukan seseorang. Ini benar-benar daerah yang tidak aman" gumam Jaejoong. mata Jaejoong terus melihat ke kanan dan kekiri. Mencoba menemukan seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan..

Tapi

Sepi

Jaejoong memang benar-benar tak menemukan seorangpun.

Jaejoong mulai putus asa

.

SRAAKKKK

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelebat orang yang sedang berlari.

Jaejoong mencoba mengikuti orang tersebut.

Terlihat namja bertubuh proporsional dengan memakai jas berwarna hitam sedang berlari.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jaejoongpun segera berlari mengejar namja berjas hitam tersebut.

"Aigoo kenapa larinya cepat sekali" gerutu Jaejoong yang lumayan kesulitan mengejar namja itu. namja itu ternyata sangat gesit.

Tiba-tiba namja itu berhenti, Jaejoong kaget dan ikut berhenti.

Namja itu bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kayu sambil sesekali melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya?" gumam Jaejoong penuh tanya. Ia berada sekitar 7 meter dari tempat namja itu.

"Aisshhh sudahlah… apapun yang ia lakukan semoga saja bisa menolongku.. " ucap Jaejoong yang memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja itu.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong menghampiri namja tersebut.

"mmm… permisi…" ucap Jaejoong menepuk bahu namja tersebut.

DEG

TAP

KLIK

OHHHH….. NOOOO…

Sebuah senjata mengarah tepat di kening Jaejoong. Dengan pemantik yang siap ditekan sewaktu-waktu.

Jaejoong terperanjat.

Tangannya seketika mengangkat, tanda menyerah.

Jantungnya serasa copot sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia sulit bernapas.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?' ingin Jaejoong bertanya tapi suaranya tak mampu keluar karena senjata itu benar-benar sedang menempel di keningnya.

Mata Jaejoong menatap namja didepannya itu.

'Rahang tegas, bibir berbentuk hati, hidung mancung, tahi lalat diatas bibir kirinya. Pasti dia juga memiliki mata yang indah dibalik kaca mata hitam yang sedang dipakainya itu. Sungguh ia adalah namja yang tampan tapi kenapa ia harus menodongkan pistol ke keningnya? Aigooo…' Jaejoong tak habis fikir. Apes sekali dia hari ini.

"Kau siapa?" suara husky namja tampan itu terdengar.

"A..aku…" Jaejoong tergagap tapi ia langsung diam. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bukankah ia putra mahkota? Seharusnya semua rakyatnya tau itu. lalu kenapa namja ini tak mengenalinya? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia orang jahat? Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia putra mahkota, apakah nyawanya tak terancam? Bagaimana kalau namja ini adalah musuh kerajaan? Aigooo bagaimana ini? Jaejoong mulai panik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei… kenapa malah diam… melihat dari pakaianmu, kau pasti bukan orang biasa.. siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu sambil memukulkan pelan ujung pistol di kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin gemetar.

"Sebentar.. sebentar… mmm.. bisa kau singkirkan dulu pistolmu dari keningku? Kau sungguh membuatku jantungan" ucap Jaejoong bernegosiasi. Ia berusaha memasang senyum seimut mungkin, lebih imut daripada senyum yang selalu diumbarnya setiap pagi kepada para pelayan dan pengawal kerajaan tapi sayangnya senyuman itu terlihat sangat kaku.

Smile mission?

FAILED

"Please…" gumam Jaejoong sekali lagi. ia mencoba memasang puppy eyesnya.

Namja tampan berkacamata hitam itupun memandang Jaejoong sesaat. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir dan menimbang sesuatu.

Wajah Jaejoong yang rupawan plus tak menunjukkan sikap yang mencurigakan itupun membuat namja itu akhirnya menggeser ujung pistolnya.

Jaejoong bernapas lega,

"sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa kau orang jahat?" ucap Jaejoong spontan dan terdengar sok berani akhirnya malah membuat namja tampan itu kembali meletakkan pistol di wajah Jaejoong.

KLIK

OOPSSS

"Damn.." umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. Benar-benar ia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri. kenapa pertanyaan itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya? Sungguh kebiasaan Jaejoong yang ceplas ceplos membuatnya berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka…

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya kembali, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. jantungnya yang sempat tenang terpaksa harus berderu kembali.

"Kau tak mengenalku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

Nampak namja itu memasang wajah shock

"Aku Jung Yunho" ucap namja itu yang masih mengarahkan pistol ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho? Nugu?" ucap Jaejoong polos.

DAANNNGGGGGGG

Jika Yunho tak sedang menghemat isi pelurunya, pasti ia sudah menembak namja didepannya ini. bagaimana bisa namja itu tak mengenal dirinya. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Semua orang di korea tahu siapa Jung Yunho itu. Dia adalah pemimpin kelompok dagang wilayah timur. Dan semua juga tahu jika Yunho merupakan salah satu pemimpin mafia.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi

Jaejoong masih menggeleng.

"Aigooo…" Yunho mengeluh… 'Apakah popularitasnya tak sefenomenal yang dibayangkannya selama ini?' batin Yunho dalam hati sedikit stress karena ternyata masih ada orang yang tak mengenalnya.

DORRR

DORRRRRR

DOOORRRRRRR

GREPPP

SRAKKK

DEGGG

Yunho menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong di dinding, untung saja Yunho cepat. Jika tidak, nyawanya dan nyawa Jaejoong sudah melayang sekarang.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil sedikit merintih. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena menghantam tembok dengan keras.

Yunho segera beranjak, "Tetaplah disini" ucap Yunho kemudian berbalik badan. Dengan punggung yang berada tepat di depan Jaejoong. aroma maskulin Yunho sempat tercium di hidung Jaejoong.

'Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho segera membalas tembakan yang hampir mengenainya tadi sesaat setelah melihat musuhnya melintas. Beberapa tembakan di keluarkan. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang sangat ahli memainkan pistol.

DORR

DORRRR

DORR

Suara tembakan yang saling sahut menyahutpun tak bisa terelakkan sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa berdiri dengan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia sangat takut sekarang..

Jika Jaejoong tahu kalau ia akan berada di situasi seperti sekarang ini, pasti ia akan bersikap manis dan tetap berada bersama 5 pengawal kerajaan yang mengawalnya sejak tadi.

Namun semua itu tinggal penyesalan yang tak berarti bagi Jaejoong.

DORRR

Satu tembakan mengarah ke Yunho, Yunho langsung menunduk sedangkan Jaejoong yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diam mematung, terlambat baginya untuk merunduk seperti Yunho.

TAP

DEG

SRAKK

KLING

Peluru jatuh setelah menghantam sesuatu.

Apa yang dihantam peluru itu?

Apakah Jaejoong?

Ternyata bukan

Untungnya peluru itu mengenai dinding, 1 cm diatas kepala Jaejoong sehingga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong.

Hanya saja, tubuh Jaejoong terlihat bergetar dan melemas, wajahnya pucat…. Dalam hitungan detik, ia hampir mati 2 kali.

Sungguh…. ia tak ingin mati sekarang.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong supaya ikut berjongkok seperti dirinya. Berlindung dari tembakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerang.

Yunho merasakan tangan Jaejoong sangat dingin.

"Gwenchana?"

Jaejoong diam.

Tatapan matanya kosong

Bibirnya pucat

"Hei… gwenchana?" Yunho menepuk pipi Jaejoong

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban

"Aigooo… kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa ada di gang ini sendirian? Kau penduduk baru?" tanya Yunho mulai frustasi. Ia sedang diserang sekarang tapi kenapa malah bertemu namja aneh ini.

Jaejoong masih tak menjawab.

"Aiisshhhh… mimpi apa aku semalam…" Yunho menggerutu.

DOOORRRR…

DOORRR…

DOOORRRR…

DOORRR…

Berondongan tembakan mengarah ke Yunho. Yunho tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini. Yunho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Biarlah… ia tak ingin mati juga sekarang. Kalau ia mati, bagaimana dengan kelompok Jung?

Yunho keluar dari persembunyian. Berlari, melompat dan bersembunyi dengan sangat lihai.

Mata Yunho memicing, mencari sasaran. Kemudian menembakkan pistolnya ke segala arah..

DORRR…DORRR…DORRRRR…DORRRR

1 tumbang

2 tumbang

3 tumbang

4 tumbang

Jumlah musuh yang tumbang sama dengan jumlah peluru yang dikeluarkan Yunho.

Benar-benar akurat.

Kereeennnnn….

Yunho kemudian berlari, bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Sekali lagi matanya memicing, mengunci targetnya.

Dan

DOOOORRRRRR

1 lagi musuh tumbang

.

.

Yunho segera mengisi pelurunya. Ia melihat ke arah gang dimana ia bersembunyi tadi. Entah mengapa Yunho menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan namja yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi. "Siapa dia sebenarnya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi dimana?" pikir Yunho mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Yunho terperanjat ketika seorang musuhnya akan mendekati Gang tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Yunho langsung membidik orang itu. dan….

DORRR

Namja itu tumbang sebelum mendekati Gang.

Keputusan Yunho membuatnya mendapat serangan balik.

DORRR

DORRR

DORRR

Beberapa tembakan yang mengarah kepada Yunho, membuat Yunho harus mengalihkan pandangan dari gang dimana Jaejoong berada.

Tanpa ampun Yunho menghabisi musuh yang mengejarnya.

DORR…DORRR..DORRRR….

3 Orang tumbang dalam hitungan detik.

Yunho melihat dari balik tembok, menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri

Sepertinya sudah aman

Iapun akan beranjak menuju gang dimana Jaejoong berada, tapi tiba-tiba…

KLIK

Ujung pistol melekat di belakang kepala Yunho, membuat Yunho perlahan mengangkat tangan.

Terdengar suara tawa dibelakang Yunho, "Mati kau Jung Yunho"

Yunho tersenyum, "tidak semudah itu"

DUAAGGHHHHH

BUGGGHHH

KRAAAKKKK

Siku Yunho menyikut kepala musuhnya itu. kakinya menendang badan suruhan kelompok Choi tersebut. hapkidonya sangat membantunya sekali kali ini. Musuh itu langsung tumbang dan tersungkur memegangi perutnya.

KLIK

DUAARRRRR

1 lagi musuh tumbang di tangan Yunho.

Awesome

Yunho menghabisi semua orang yang mengejarnya tadi dengan cara yang sangat keren…

.

.

Yunho segera berjalan menuju gang dimana Jaejoong berada. Ia kaget ketika melihat namja yang tak diketahui namanya itu tergeletak dijalan.

"Hei.. kau… bangunlah…" Yunho menendang tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Kaki Yunho terus mentoel tubuh Jaejoong.

Tapi Jaejoong tetap diam

"heh kau…"

"…."

"Kau pingsan apa mati?" pertanyaan konyolpun keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"…"

Jelas tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, karena dia pingsan.

"Ya sudah aku tinggal kau disini" ucap Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong

Baru beberapa langkah Yunho pergi, ia kemudian kembali lagi.

"Aigooo… kenapa aku harus repot-repot memperdulikanmu?" gerutu Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang ternyata sangat ringan.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style menuju mobil lamborghinya dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam menuju kediaman Jung.

.

.

.

BRAAKKKKK

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

Beberapa pengawalnya langsung menghampiri Yunho, "Tuan Jung, hamba ingin melaporkan bahwa Tuan Changmin dan Tuan Yoochun sudah menunggu didalam"

"mmm… ne…" ucap Yunho dingin kemudian berjalan menuju pintu mobil satunya.

Pengawal Yunho shock melihat siapa yang digendong Yunho. tapi ia tak berani berucap apapun. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan tuannya menggendong namja, calon pemimpin paling berpengaruh dinegerinya itu.

Yunho berjalan melewati lorong dengan Jaejoong yang pingsan di gendongannya.

Yunho tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat nyaman digendongannya itu.

Yunho terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

DAAAAKKKKK

.

Kaki Yunho menendang pintu kamarnya.

Tujuannya adalah membuka pintu. Karena tangannya sedang sibuk menggendong Jaejoong, maka ia memanfaatkan kakinya.

Dan

Benar saja,

Pintu berhasil terbuka

Lebih tepatnya,

HANCUR

Ya… pintu kamar Yunho yang terbuat dari Jati itu harus rusak dibagian engselnya karena tendangan Yunho.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara melengking.

"HYUUUUNGGGGGG… Gwenchana? Aku benar-benar kaget ketika sekelompok orang suruhan Choi berada disana.. aku…." Cerocos Changmin terhenti, ia kaget ketika melihat pintu jati dengan ukiran khusus itu harus tumbang di lantai.

"Ada apa ini hyung? Kau… OMO?" Changmin melotot ketika menyadari Yunho membawa pulang seseorang. Ia kemudian mendekati Yunho

Selama ini Changmin tak pernah tahu hyungnya membawa pulang seseorang. Lalu siapa orang yang istimewa ini?

Mata Changmin semakin melotot ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang berada di atas tempat tidur Yunho.

"Hyung…" panggil Changmin yang mulai panik.

"Wae? Ambilkan minyak kayu putih.. sepertinya dia pingsan" ucap Yunho santai sambil melepaskan jas dan kemejanya. Yunho topless sekarang.

"Sebentar-sebentar… kau menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Changmin

"Dia pingsan di jalan… bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya dan segera ambilkan minyak kayu putih?" Yunho mulai habis kesabaran

" ... …" gumam Changmin masih tak percaya, ia berjalan menuju luar ruangan sambil mengucek dan memukul kepalanya. Apakah yang ia lihat nyata? Apakah ia tak salah lihat?

Yunho memandang aneh ke arah Changmin, "Ada apa dengan dia?" gumam Yunho.

"Oi Changmina" panggil Yunho menghentikan langkah Changmin

Changmin menoleh, "Ne?"

"Bawakan segelas air untukku. Aku haus sekali"

"Ne.." Changminpun segera berlari.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar derap langkah yang sedang berlari mendekati kamar Yunho.

Changmin dan Yoochun sedang tergopoh-gopoh berlari membawa air putih dan minyak kayu putih.

Tapi betapa kaget Yoochun dan Changmin ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho yang topless sedang berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan juga ikut topless itu.. Yunho sedang mencium dan mengulum nipple Jaejoong.

Tak hanya itu,

Yunho telah memberikan kissmark yang sangat banyak di tubuh mulus Jaejoong.

"Aigooo mataku" ucap Changmin shock

"Hyung" panggil Yoochun yang juga tak kalah shock

Yunho menoleh, menghentikan 'aktifitasnya'.

Seketika ia melihat Yoochun dan Changmin sedang menatapnya shock. Tapi ia tak merasa terganggu dengan ekspresi kedua orang yang sangat dipercayanya ini.

"Kau lama sekali" gerutu Yunho sambil meninggalkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Kemarikan air putihnya. Aku haus sekali" lanjut Yunho tenang

"Kalau haus bukan berarti harus mencari air dari sana" komentar Changmin yang sukses membuat Yunho melotot.

"Tak sadarkah atas apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" lanjut Changmin sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Aku haus" ucap Yunho santai

"Kalau kau haus, tunggu hingga aku datang membawa air putih untukmu"

"Kau terlalu lama"

"Aku hanya 5 menit hyung… lagipula dia bukan ibu-ibu yang sedang menyusui anaknya dan bisa mengeluarkan air susu dari nipplenya meskipun kau hisap ratusan kali"

DAAANNGGGG

CRAAAPPP

Ucapan Changmin yang sangat fulgar tapi tepat sasaran.

"hhmmmfftttttt….." Yoochun berjuang keras untuk tak tertawa.

"Kau tahu siapa dia hyung?" Changmin berdiri di depan Yunho dengan membawa majalah yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dilihatkannya kepada Yunho.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho santai sambil mulai menenggak air minum.

"Dia hwangtaeja… HWANG-TAE-JA… KIM JAE JOONG" ucap Changmin jelas sambil menunjukkan halaman majalah yang dulu sempat membuatnya speechless itu.

Pipi Yunho mengembung

Air yang dimasukkannya kedalam mulut, entah kenapa tak mampu ditelannya.

Tangannya merebut majalah yang dipegang Changmin

Mata Yunho terus memandang majalah dan namja yang sedang topless di tempat tidurnya itu secara bergantian.

Majalah

Jaejoong

Majalah

Jaejoong

Majalah

Jaejoong

Keduanya sama

Bedanya kalau yang dimajalah putih mulus

Kalau yang di atas tempat tidurnya, sudah penuh kissmark hasil perbuatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pikiran Yunho mulai bekerja..

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

Dan

PPFFTTTTT… BYAWWWRRRRR….CROOTTTTTTTTT

Air dimulut Yunho menyembur sempurna ke wajah Changmin.

"DAMN IT…" Umpat Changmin reflek.

Yoochun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Tawa Yoochun lepas tak terkendali sambil memegang perutnya.

Changmin mendengus, wajahnya basah sekarang.

Sangat basah.

Ingin ia marah tapi ia sadar tak mungkin ia melawan hyungnya yang kuat itu. jadi Changmin hanya bisa mengusap mata, kening dan rambutnya yang basah sambil terus mendengus serta mengumpat.

Sedangkan Yunho?

Mata Yunho melotot sempurna.

"MWOYA?" Teriak Yunho tak percaya. Pantas ia seperti pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Ternyata dia hwangtaeja?

Sungguh….. tiang gantung sedang menunggu Yunho sekarang.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengomentari tingkah 'brilian' hyungnya ini.

Changminpun kemudian memegang tangan Yunho. meletakkan sebotol kecil kayu putih di telapak tangan hyungnya itu. "Hyung… aku tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini. ini minyak kayu putih yang kau minta tadi.. segera buat dia siuman… dan jangan libatkan aku dalam hal ini. oiya satu lagi, jangan panggil aku selama 5 jam ke depan… aku akan sibuk mandi dengan berbagai bunga 7 rupa karena telah disembur oleh dukun dadakan" ucap Changmin penuh sindiran dimana-mana. Iapun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Yoochunpun ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho. ia terus berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sangat shock itu. "Hyung… aku juga tidak ikut campur… kau yang berbuat, jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. You're namja right? Namja harus bertanggung jawab… Entah apa yang dilakukan hwangtaeja setelah dia tau bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan seluruh bentol-bentol merah di tubuhnya itu. Dia putra mahkota hyung.. ingat itu… Good luck" ucap Yoochun diakhiri dengan menepuk bahu Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yunho

"Oi… yang disana! Segera bereskan pintu ini dan ganti dengan yang baru!" teriak Yoochun diambang pintu kamar Yunho memanggil anak buah Yunho untuk segera mengganti pintu kamar yang rusak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama beberapa anak buah langsung datang. Mereka memandang ke dalam kamar Yunho dan menatap sedikit aneh, _kenapa bosnya mematung seperti itu?_ tapi mereka hanya bisa bertanya tanpa tahu jawabannya. Merekapun segera menggotong pintu keluar kamar Yunho.

Ingatan Yunho menyeruak, bagaimana ia menendang pelan tubuh Jaejoong, bagaimana ia menggendong tubuh Jaejoong, bagaimana ia mencium bibir Jaejoong dan merasakan candu sehingga ia dengan sengaja membuka Jas dan kemeja Jaejoong, bagaimana ia mencium seluruh dada dan perut Jaejoong yang alhasil meninggalkan 'jejak' diseluruh tubuh Jaejoong dan bagaimana ia mulai menyukai nipple Jaejoong. Pikiran Yunho berputar, ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali. Kalau saja Changmin dan Yoochun tak datang, ia pasti sudah melakukan lebih dari itu. Aigooo… Yunhoya…

"DAMN…" teriak Yunho frustasi sambil memandang tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh kissmark hasil karyanya yang bahkan mungkin akan hilang 1 minggu lebih.

Bagaimana ini?

Dan

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Annyeong… permisi… maxy lewat…. ^_^

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ngakak guling-guling

Maxy mulai gila… maxy ketawa sendiri baca fict buatan maxy… aigooooo…

Dan

DORRRR

DORRR

DOOOOORRRRRRR

Fuuhhhh… #tiup ujung pistol… pakai pakaian koboy…

Maxy akan tembak bagi siapa saja yang lupa review… hahahahahahahahaha #nah kan maxy beneran gila… segera nyalain mobil dan segera pergi ke psikiater.

Aaahhhh akhirnya yunjae bertemu.. meskipun dengan cara yang aneh…. xixixixixixi ^_^

Yuk dah langsung aja… gimana menurut teman-teman? Masih mau lanjut?

Review pleaseee…

I love u all… #hug n kiss… ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M YOUR MAN, KING!**

**Pairing**:

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan milik mereka sendiri.. maxy cuma minjem nama… ide cerita murni dari pemikiran maxy dan ini semua hanya fiksi… ^_^

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance, action, genre bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu..^^

**Warning :**

Fiction, YAOI, Yunjae, khayalan tingkat tinggi…bagi yang kurang berkenan, silahkan klick back…maxy cinta damai.. ^^

**Cast:**

YunJae

YooSuMin

Dan nama-nama lain yang akan muncul sewaktu-waktu

.

.

TADAAAAAAAAAAA...

MAXY KEMBALI... MUACH MUACH... *.*

Deep bow untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca dan memberikan review.

**Dipa Woon, YunHolic, Lee Kibum, Myungie88, Beautiful Beast'98, kim shendy, hanasukie, 3kjj, nin nina, gwansim84, cindyshim07, rizqicassie, shanti cassiopeia, Minyuuu, Black LIly a.k.a Emiko, EMPEROR-NUNEO, nunoel31, haruko2277, aliensparkdobi, 6002nope, sibum's child, RunaPandaKim, kyoarashi57, yoon HyunWoon, meirah 1111, rizhu ogawa, RedsXiah, JungJaema, nurmacho, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, toki4102, Vic89, Park July, CuteCat88, RyGratia, opah fumi, FiAndYJ, pujochi exo, YongWook Kim, kitybear, NaraYuuki, imelriyanti, manize83, cminsa, riska0122, Clein cassie, Jung Jaehyun, Edelweis Cassie, Yjboo, Youleebitha, Kyungie Jae, BooJaejoongie is Mine, Dennis Park, nickeYJcassie, ShinJiWoo920202, Yuu si fujoshi, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, ifa p arunda, Hana - Kara, UMeWookie, leeChunnie, joongmax, maichannie26, MAXNYUS, PandaMYP, hehe, Elzha luv changminnie, jaena, YJShinki, irengiovanny, min, sarang, Jung-jung, vampireyunjae, Mayasari, jejesarang, aoi ao, novanoba, Cassiefive, De, aku, okoyunjae, Jaelupme, Eternal YunJae, ms R, lee yuno, hyukkie-chan, Booyunnie, I was a Dreamer, Ria1, Ria2, xeya, ajid yunjae, magnaeris, Reakim, BooBear, hijkLEETEUK, diamond's, RainieYJ, Lan-ie, princess yunjae, Fha, NaeAizawa, Naritha, duvypanha, WineMing, Jenny, My beauty jeje, KJHwang, sani, Angel Muaffi, junghyema, Nakahara Grill, NayakaYunjae, misschokyulate2, winnie jjkyu, Aaliya Shim, Rly C JaeKyu, choikangshim casshipper, dan para guest.**

.

.

Maxy ngakak baca review teman-teman... reviewnya membuat maxy semangat lanjutin cerita meski lagi sakit begini ini... gomawo all.. #hug n bow

Dannnn

BINGGO buat **BooBear** Yang sudah bisa menebak maksud tersembunyi yang maxy berikan di chap kemarin. ^_^

For new readers… Annyeong and welcome to maxy area…. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir dan semoga suka dengan karya maxy… #Hug

Yuk dah langsung aja…

Happy reading and don't forget to give your lovely review… ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

**Preview:**

Ingatan Yunho menyeruak, bagaimana ia menendang pelan tubuh Jaejoong, bagaimana ia menggendong tubuh Jaejoong, bagaimana ia mencium bibir Jaejoong dan merasakan candu sehingga ia dengan sengaja membuka Jas dan kemeja Jaejoong, bagaimana ia mencium seluruh dada dan perut Jaejoong yang alhasil meninggalkan 'jejak' diseluruh tubuh Jaejoong dan bagaimana ia mulai menyukai nipple Jaejoong. Pikiran Yunho berputar, ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali. Kalau saja Changmin dan Yoochun tak datang, ia pasti sudah melakukan lebih dari itu. Aigooo… Yunhoya…

"DAMN…" teriak Yunho frustasi sambil memandang tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh kissmark hasil karyanya yang bahkan mungkin akan hilang 1 minggu lebih.

Bagaimana ini?

Dan

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?

.

.

**Part 3**

.

.

.

"Panggil mentri pertahanan ke ruanganku sekarang"

"Akan segera hamba laksanakan"

"Dan siapkan 5 pleton tentara kerajaan untuk mencari putra mahkota… susuri tempat dimana kalian tadi bersamanya terakhir kali… dia belum lama di Korea, pasti tidak berada di tempat yang jauh dari sana"

"Hamba mengerti"

"Satu lagi.. lakukan diam-diam.. jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan publik… dan jangan sampai media tahu tentang hal ini"

"Ne.. Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia…"

"Laksanakan secepatnya"

"Ne.. hamba mohon pamit"

.

.

.

.

BRAAAKKKKK

"Kalian BODOH…." Teriak namja setengah baya sambil menggebrak meja. Kemarahannya benar-benar sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Jejeran anak buah yang berada di depannya hanya bisa menunduk.

"menghabisinya saja tidak bisa… bukankah dia sendirian? Apa 20 orang itu benar-benar tak bisa menghabisi dia yang seorang diri? Kalian bersenjata kan? Lalu kalian apakan senjata kalian itu? HAH?" ucap namja separuh baya itu dengan mata berapi-api.

PLAAKKKK

BUUGHHHHH

Pukulan dan tamparan diarahkan ke kepala anak buahnya sebagai luapan emosi, tak ada yang berani mengelak dan tak ada yang berani menjawab. 20 anak buahnya mati ditangan seorang Jung sendirian, benar-benar membuatnya geram sekali.

"Aku akan segera menghabisimu Jung" gumam namja paruh baya itu sambil menggenggam tangannya penuh dendam.

Semua anak buah namja paruh baya itu memandang dalam takut dan diam.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SECEPATNYA… KAU MERUSAK SEMUA… HAAAAHHHHH" Teriak namja paruh baya itu seperti kesurupan.

.

.

.

Yunho segera memakaikan kembali kemeja Jaejoong dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang wajah namja androgini itu. Tanpa disadari, bibir Yunho tersenyum, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba

"HYUNG" teriakan familiar terdengar. Terdengar deru nafas yang keras, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

Tanpa menoleh Yunho sudah tahu suara siapa itu. "wae changmina? " gumam Yunho tenang

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Changmin mendekati Yunho. "Hyung gawat"

Yunho menoleh.

"Mereka menghabisi anak buah kita yang berada di Ilsan, sepertinya dia mulai balas dendam dengan kematian anak buahnya tadi siang."

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana barang kita?"

"Barang kita habis hyung, mereka memporak-porandakan dan membakar gedung penyimpanan barang. Sepertinya ia sangat marah sekarang, setelah penyelundupan obat yang kau gagalkan kemarin serta kematian 20 orang anak buahnya tadi."

Yunho diam

"Kau harus hati-hati hyung… kau tak aman sekarang"

Yunho tersenyum, "Sejak kapan aku pernah hidup aman?" ucap Yunho tenang

"Sebaiknya jangan keluar rumah dulu dalam waktu dekat hyung"

"Aku akan mati berdiri kalau hanya berdiam diri dirumah saja" canda Yunho

"Ck.. hyung… aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Changmin jujur, bagaimana tidak… hanya Yunho yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa.. percayalah" Yunho masih bersikap tenang

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat tenang. Ia memandang Yunho yang dengan telaten melanjutkan mengancingkan kemeja Jaejoong. Sungguh hal yang tak pernah dilihat Changmin sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho sudah selesai memakaikan baju ditubuh Jaejoong..

"Dia belum siuman hyung?" tanya Changmin ingin tahu

Yunho menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Apa sebaiknya kita panggil dokter kita, siapa tahu dia terluka"

"Tidak perlu"

"Tentu saja tidak perlu, atau dokter akan menemukan luka-luka lain yang tak wajar itu ditubuhnya" gumam Changmin sarkastik yang membuat Yunho memberikan deathglarenya.

Changmin terkikik, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya setelah ia siuman nanti".

Yunho tersenyum, ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus mengakui perbuatannya.

"Yoochun dimana?" tanya Yunho sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil celana hitam.

"HYUUNGG… aisshhhh.. setidaknya gunakan kamar mandi… kau membuat mataku ternoda berulangkali hari ini" protes Changmin yang melihat Yunho dengan santainya melorotkan handuk yang sedari tadi melilit dipinggangnya dan memakai celana. Meskipun Yunho sudah memakai celana dalam, tapi tetap saja berganti celana di depannya membuat Changmin blushing sendiri. Memang kebiasaan hyungnya yang seperti ini sering membuatnya kesal.

Yunho terkikik, ia sangat tahu jika Changmin akan protes dengan kebiasaanya ini, tapi bukan Yunho jika ia tak menggoda Changmin. "Kau hanya iri dengan keseksianku"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "boleh aku muntah dikamarmu hyung?" sindir Changmin

Yunhopun tertawa, ia kemudian mengambil kemeja putih, "Yoochun dimana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Di ruang kerjanya, ia mengecek semua kerugian kita. aku tadi melihat sekilas dan sepertinya lumayan banyak hyung"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Suruh Yoochun segera menyiapkan mobilku dan kau hubungi Mr. Yoon untuk segera kesini" ucap Yunho

"Ne hyung" Changmin mengangguk kecil.

Changmin mulai beranjak, "Segera pakai bajumu sebelum hwangtaeja bangun dan jantungan karena melihat tubuh sexymu itu" ucap Changmin penuh sindiran sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Sekali lagi Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mulai memasukkan tangannya pada lengan kemeja

Tiba-tiba

"Kau siapa?" sebuah suara pelan muncul

Yunho menoleh, "Kau sudah siuman?"

Mata Yunho bertemu pandang dengan mata Jaejoong. Yunho baru menyadari jika Jaejoong memiliki mata yang indah. Sedangkan Jaejoong reflek melihat tubuh bidang Yunho.. Terlebih sixpack sempurna yang dimiliki Yunho membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah dengan sendirinya.

Tak terelakkan lagi, desiran haluspun dirasakan keduanya

"Aku dimana?" gumam Jaejoong mulai percakapan

"Kau dirumahku"

Mata Jaejoong menyipit, "Kau… namja yang waktu itu?"

Yunho mengangguk

"Kau yang menolongku?"

Yunho tersenyum

"berarti kau bukan orang jahat" Gumam Jaejoong

"apa menurutmu aku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya

"kau menodongkan pistol diawal kita bertemu"

Yunho tertawa kecil sedangkan Jaejoong diam-diam mengamati tubuh Yunho mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. 'Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa' pikir Jaejoong.

"Eh sebentar…"

"Hmm?"

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia sangat penasaran karena di awal bertemu sepertinya Yunho benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

"Tadinya tidak... Tapi sekarang aku tahu" jawaban Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Eehh?"

"Kau hwangtaeja kan?"

DEG

Jaejoong memandang Yunho intens.. Bagaimana tidak, sikap Yunho yang biasa saja meskipun ia tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya, membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit aneh.. Padahal selama ini, semua orang selalu bersikap sangat sopan bahkan jika boleh dibilang sedikit mendewakan Jaejoong. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong yang terus memandangnya membuat Yunho kemudian beraksi..

SRAKK

TAP

DEG

Yunho tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di tempat tidur, disamping kanan dan kiri Jaejoong, sedangkan wajahnya persis di depan Jaejoong.

Degupan Jantung Jaejoong menggila terlebih saat Yunho mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuh Jaejoong serasa membatu, tak mampu bergerak.

Yunho semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jaejoong. Sungguh jarak wajah mereka sangat tipis sekarang. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" ucap Yunho setengah berbisik tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong, hembusan nafas Yunho yang menerpa wajahnya membuat degupan jantung Jaejoong semakin menggila.

"Kau bisa dituntut karena bersikap kurang sopan terhadap hwangtaeja" ucap Jaejoong berusaha tenang.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepadaku karena aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu yang hampir melayang hari ini"

Jaejoong diam, Yunho benar.. ia belum berterimakasih sama sekali. tapi sikap Yunho yang seperti ini membuat Jaejoong enggan berterimakasih.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam, "Kau tak mau berterimakasih kepadaku, hwangtaeja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, "sepertinya aku harus menarik ucapanku"

"Yang mana?"

"bahwa kau orang baik"

Yunho tertawa, wangi maskulin dan menthol tercium jelas di hidung Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit tak nyaman karena entah mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi.

"Bisakah kau mundurkan sedikit kepalamu?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Wae?"

"Ini sangat tidak nyaman" gumam Jaejoong

"Kau takut jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Jaejoong mendengus, "in your dream"

"Woaa… your english is not bad"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang masih berada tepat didepan wajahnya. "Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" desis Jaejoong penuh tekanan. Entah kenapa sikap orang yang menolongnya ini membuatnya geram.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku Jung Yunho. Aku sangat terkenal… Apa kau sama sekali tak tahu siapa aku?" ucap Yunho bangga sambil memandang teduh mata Jaejoong yang berada beberapa centi didepannya itu.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam

"Marah?" Yunho tersenyum. "Jangan mudah marah… bukankah riwayat kesehatan raja korea mempunyai penyakit jantung… apa kau mau terserang penyakit jantung sebelum naik tahta" ucap Yunho sarkastis

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari hadapanku, Tuan Terkenal…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang kening Yunho dengan telunjuknya dan mendorong wajah Yunho agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

GREEPPP

Tangan Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman membuat Jaejoong mendadak gugup. Sikap tenang yang diusahakannya sedari tadi akhirnya runtuh seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan"

Yunho masih tersenyum

"Y-Yah... Jangan macam-macam.. Aku bisa menghukummu"

Yunho tak peduli ucapan Jaejoong.. Ia malah mulai memiringkan kepalanya, hendak mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Dan

Reflek Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dan membuat Yunho sontak tertawa. Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, ia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong, berdiri sambil mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Yunho segera memakai jas hitamnya.

"Kau tahu" gumam Yunho

Jaejoong masih menutup bibirnya dan memandang Yunho tajam.

"Aku menyukaimu"

DEG

"Aku tak peduli kau putra mahkota, tapi yang jelas aku menyukaimu… jadilah kekasihku" ucap Yunho percaya diri.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Apa kau gila?"

"Aku gila karenamu"

"Huh..." Jaejoong mendengus dan tersenyum tak percaya. Orang yang baru dikenalnya ini benar-benar telah membuat jantungnya serasa tak berada ditempatnya lagi. Siapa dia? Apa pekerjaannya? Kenapa berani sekali bersikap seperti itu kepadanya?

Tiba-tiba Yoochun dan Changmin masuk kamar Yunho, membuyarkan ketegangan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung mobil sudah siap"

"Ne…"

"Oh… hwangtaeja" ucap Yoochun sambil membungkuk hormat, diikuti dengan Changmin.

"Ternyata masih ada orang waras di rumahmu ini" sindir Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melewati Yunho mendekati Yoochun dan Changmin.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Annyeong" ucap Jaejoong begitu sampai di depan Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Ah ne…" Yoochun dan Changmin sekali lagi menunduk

"Aku berada di kota apa sekarang?" Jaejoong memandang Yoochun

"Di Gwangju, putra mahkota"

"Gwangju?"

"Ne putra mahkota"

Jaejoong memandangi Yoochun dan Changmin, jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, mereka berdua bukan orang yang sembarangan. "Kalian siapa?"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak, matanya memandang Yunho sekilas. Nampak Yunho mengangguk kecil seolah membolehkan Yoochun untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Saya Yoochun dan ini Changmin" ucapYoochun kemudian.

"Pekerjaan kalian?"

"Kami anggota kelompok dagang dari timur, kelompok Jung."

"Kelompok Jung?"

"Ne… putra mahkota"

"Dimana pemimpin kalian? Antarkan aku bertemu dengannya"

Sekali lagi Yoochun memandang Yunho, "mmm… putra mahkota… anda baru saja bertemu dengan pemimpin kelompok Jung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pemimpin kami ada dibelakang anda, putra mahkota"

Jaejoong seketika berbalik, ia hanya menemukan Yunho yang berada ditempatnya tadi. Diakah pemimpin kelompok Jung?

DAANNGGG

Sontak Jaejoong terlihat shock sedangkan Yunho nampak tersenyum.

"Mwoya? Dia?"

"Ne… putra mahkota"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki pemimpin gila seperti dia" gerutu Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin dan Yoochun tertawa kecil.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, berdiri dibelakangnya, meletakkan bibir di dekat telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku dan tolong pikirkan kembali tawaranku tadi… aku serius… lagi pula aku juga harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku... so, jadilah kekasihku… putra mahkota"

Emosi Jaejoong memuncak, telinganya meradang.

Dan…

BUGGHHHH

Jaejoong memukul perut Yunho keras.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa bergumam "Awww" sambil meringis. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah memperlakukan Yunho seperti itu. Jangankan memukul, berjabat tangan saja mereka harus mengusap tangan mereka berkali-kali terlebih dahulu demi memastikan kebersihan tangan mereka.

Sedangkan Yunho yang semula meringis kemudian tersenyum, "Lumayan juga pukulanmu"

'Lumayan?' pikir Jaejoong sedikit kaget padahal ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya kenapa masih dikatakan lumayan. Tapi Jaejoong tak menunjukkan raut kagetnya itu, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Aku lebih suka di cium daripada di pukul" goda Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong melotot.

SRAAKKK

TAP

Pukulan Jaejoong yang mengarah ke wajah Yunho tertahan tangan Yunho. "Eiii... seorang putra mahkota dilarang untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho

Yunho tersenyum, "Lagipula kau tak akan bisa memukulku 2 kali, meski kau sangat ingin"

CUP

Yunho mencium kepalan tangan Jaejoong yang tertahan tangannya.

Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tangan Yunho, "Dasar namja pervert" geram Jaejoong

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Yoochun yang masih terlihat melongo. Yunho membisikkan sesuatu dan tak lama setelah itu Yoochun nampak mengangguk.

"ne… hyung… aku mengerti" gumam Yoochun

Yunho kemudian keluar ruangan, diikuti dengan Changmin.

.

.

"Maafkan perilaku Yunho hyung, putra mahkota"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum

"Sebenarnya cukup aneh melihatnya bersikap seperti itu" ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum

"maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan orang yang mudah bersikap akrab dengan orang lain, apalagi bersikap seperti tadi, aku mohon maaf atas sikapnya, putra mahkota"

"Itu bukan salahmu, kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf" Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yoochun

Yoochun mengangguk kecil

"Yang membuatku sedikit aneh, kenapa dia mengatakan ingin bertanggung jawab? Apa yang telah diperbuatnya? Gumam Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Yoochun melotot. Yoochun tak mampu berkata apa-apa, jelas ia tak ingin mengatakan bahwa pemimpinnya telah menorehkan puluhan kissmark ditubuh mulusnya.

Melihat Yoochun yang hanya diam, Jaejoongpun ikut diam. Lagipula ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan ucapan Yunho, siapa tahu Yunho hanya mengigau. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling. Matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan. Jika dilihat dari perabotan dan besar kamarnya, ini memang bukan kamar rakyat biasa. lemari, nakas, tempat tidur, korden, sofa dan beberapa benda-benda lainnya yang berada di kamar ini merupakan barang branded yang terkenal mahal. Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba terpaku melihat foto besar yang dipajang didinding. Foto itu setinggi dinding kamar dengan lebar yang ideal dengan tingginya. Benar-benar super besar.

Jaejoong mengamati dengan seksama foto yang super besar itu. Foto seorang namja yang duduk disebuah kursi dengan jas hitam lengkap dengan atributnya, tersenyum menunjukkan rentetan giginya yang putih dan rapi dengan mata elangnya yang memandang tajam. Tampan. Andai tidak disertai dengan sikap yang seperti tadi, pasti dia adalah orang yang sempurna..

Melihat Jaejoong yang mengamati foto Yunho membuat Yoochun tersenyum dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba

TOK

TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan

Membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan.

Seorang anak buah Jung berada di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah" ucap Yoochun

"Tuan Yunho sudah menunggu diteras"

"Ne, gomawo"

"Tuan Yunho juga mengatakan jika anda disuruh membawa senjata"

Yoochun mengangguk, "aku mengerti.. pergilah.. tugasmu sudah selesai"

"Ne… hamba permisi"

Jaejoong melihat bagaimana Yoochun berinteraksi dengan namja tadi membuat Jaejoong berpikir, seberapa besar kelompok dagang ini? sepertinya ini bukan kelompok dagang sembarangan.

.

.

Saat Yoochun dan Jaejoong melintas ruang tamu, Jaejoong melihat Tuan Yoon. Tuan Yoon nampak terkejut melihat putra mahkota yang berada di kediaman Jung. Seketika ia langsung menunduk ketika Jaejoong mendekat.

"Oh.. kau Tuan Yoon?"

"Ne… putra mahkota…"

"Kau, bagaimana bisa disini?"

"Tuan Jung adalah pemimpin perusahaan hamba… hamba bekerja di bawah kelompok dagang Jung?" jelas Mr. Yoon dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Nampak wajah kaget Jaejoong tapi kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

Jaejoong cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru ia ketahui. Yang ia tahu, Mr. Yoon mempunyai perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang menguntungkan kerajaan, ia mengenal Mr. Yoon beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Mr. Yoon datang ke kerajaan, membicarakan masalah kerjasama dengan pihak kerajaan. Ia memang belum sempat mempelajari sepenuhnya kerjasama dan perekonomian kerajaan, tapi ia tak menyangka jika Mr. Yoon bekerja dibawah Yunho. dengan kata lain, perusahaan-perusahaan Mr. Yoon bergerak dibawah perintah Yunho. "Sehebat itukah kau Jung?" pikir Jaejoong. Sungguh namja bernama Yunho ini sedang membuat Jaejoong penasaran tingkat dewa.

Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju teras.

Jaejoong sangat takjub melihat mobil lamborgini berwarna silver yang sempat diinginkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya ada 3 mobil seperti ini di dunia, ini adalah seri terbatas dan Jung memiliki mobil ini? mobil yang ditaksir memiliki harga lebih dari 30 milyar? Sungguh Jaejoong hanya bisa heboh di dalam hati.

Jendela mobil terbuka.

Nampak wajah tampan Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong. "Kajja, masuklah"

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus satu mobil denganmu? Aku akan bersama Tuan Yoon saja.." ucap Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho tersenyum, "masuk kesini atau tidak aku antar pulang"

Jaejoong hanya bisa berdecak, sungguh namja bernama Jung Yunho ini sangat pandai membuatnya kesal.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil yang sama dengan Yunho. Sedangkan Mr. Yoon, Yoochun dan Changmin berada di mobil yang lain.

Meski awalnya Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya namun matanya tak bisa dibohongi jika ia semakin takjub dengan Jung. Bagaimana tidak, setelah beberapa meter keluar dari teras, Jaejoong disuguhi taman luas yang sangat indah. Setelah itu, sepanjang mata memandang di manjakan dengan pemandangan pohon cemara yang tersusun rapi di tepi jalan. Sungguh ini sangat menakjubkan, belum lagi gerbang utama yang terlihat sangat tinggi dan kokoh. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong berdecak kagum.

Yunho tersenyum memandang wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kagum itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho dan Jaejoong tak ada yang saling mengeluarkan suara. Mereka saling diam. Yunho yang semula ingin mengakui kesalahannya kepada hwangtaeja mendadak urung melakukannya. Sepertinya Yunho mempunyai cara lain.

15 menit berlalu

Tiba-tiba.

CKIIIIIITTTTTTTT

"Damn it" umpat Yunho yang terpaksa menginjak rem sekuatnya ketika sebuah mobil menghadang didepannya.

Jaejoong memegang sabuk pengaman dengan erat, matanya menutup rapat. Setelah mobil berhenti, Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat beberapa mobil menghadang di depan.

Yunho sedikit memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengenali siapa yang telah mengganggu perjalanannya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, "masih belum puas ternyata" gumam Yunho

"apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong mendadak panik. Sungguh ia sangat panik, ia tak mau lagi berada dalam situasi mencekam seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dengarkan aku Jae, jangan keluar dari mobil atau semua akan menjadi lebih buruk. Kau akan aman disini, mobil ini anti peluru.. arra?"

"Tunggu-tunggu... apa mereka orang yang sama seperti yang tadi siang?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan, kenapa mereka terus mengejarmu? Aigooo... kau benar-benar namja bermasalah" gerutu Jaejoong

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong mengeluh.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi Yoochun, Changmin dan Mr. Yoon berhenti disamping mobil Yunho.

Mata Yunho memandang mobil itu sekilas.

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baguslah... aku akan mengkodemu jika aku membutuhkan bantuan."

"EH? Aku?" Jaejoong tak bisa menutupi kagetnya. Kenapa ia harus ikut terlibat dalam hal seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi Yunho tak memperdulikan kekagetan Jaejoong, ia malah keluar mobil.

"YAH . YAH... JUNG YUNHO...!" Teriak Jaejoong namun tetap tak diindahkan Yunho.

Yunho melenggang keluar mobil diikuti pula dengan Changmin dan Yoochun yang juga keluar dari mobil yang dikendarainya.

Jaejoong menggerutu kesal, "Bagaimana aku bisa terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini? Aigooo... ummmaaa.. aku ingin pulang..." sungguh penyesalan Jaejoong tak ada gunanya sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah depan, ia melihat Jumlah musuh sangat banyak, hampir 60 orang. Tapi Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin berjalan dengan gagahnya ke tengah jalan, mendekati musuhnya. Suasana mencekam benar-benar membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Tak menunggu lama Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin langsung dikeroyok. Tapi tak disangka jika ilmu beladiri mereka bertiga sangat memukau, terlebih Yunho... ia dengan mudah menumbangkan musuh-musuhnya hanya dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

Tak lama kemudian separuh lebih musuh tumbang kesakitan. Tinggal sekitar 20 orang, namun semua mengeluarkan senjata berapi.

Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun terkepung.

Dengan segera Yunho mengkode Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak kaget ketika Yunho memandangnya dan memintanya kesana. Jaejoongpun mendadak panik menyalakan mobil. Entah kenapa tangannya bergetar sekarang, bukankah dulu ia juga pernah ikut balapan mobil saat di eropa? Kemana kemampuannya itu sekarang.

"Jebbal.. jebbal..." Jaejoong menstarter mobil dengan tergesa-gesa

GRRRRRRRR

Jaejoong segera menginjak gas sedalam mungkin...

CKIITTTTTTTT

BRRUKKKKK

Beberapa orang tumbang karena tertabrak Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum melihat aksi Jaejoong yang terlihat disengaja itu dan dengan segera ia masuk ke mobil. Diikuti dengan Mr. Yoon yang mengemudikan mobil untuk Yoochun dan Changmin. Kedua mobil mewah inipun melaju kencang melintasi kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, kami belum bisa menemukan putra mahkota" lapor pemimpin pengawal kerajaan yang diutus Raja untuk mencari putra mahkota.

"Kalian sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat?"

"Hamba sudah melakukannya... kami juga sudah melacak ponsel putra mahkota tapi hasilnya nihil.."

Raja menggenggam tangannya, ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Sebentar lagi malam... Jaejoong hilang lebih dari 6 jam... ini jelas membuat raja semakin gelisah.

"Panggil mentri pertahanan dan penasehat kerajaan kesini!"

"Akan segera hamba laksanakan"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak perlu aku ganti?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. Sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut melihat skill Jaejoong dalam mengemudikan mobil.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali" gerutu Jaejoong yang tetap fokus melihat jalan.

Yunho menoleh kebelekang, mobil musuh masih dekat

"Mereka masih sangat dekat" ucap Yunho memberitahu

Jaejoong tersenyum, " Okeee. Let's do this..."

Jaejoong mengaktifkan GPS di mobil mewah ini, mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk mengetahui semua fasilitas di mobil ini karena dia dulu pernah mencoba mobil ini saat launching.

Mata Jaejoong memicing, sesekali ia melihat GPS dan spion mobil. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat ada celah di depan...

Tiba-tiba

CKIITTTT

SRAAKKKK

BRAAKKKK

Jaejoongpun mulai masuk lorong, ia menyelinap di gang kecil, mencoba mengecoh lawan namun depan mobil menabrak tong dan dengan sangat terpaksa mobil mewah itu harus rusak dibagian depannya.

Meskipun sempat terhenti sebentar, Jaejoong langsung menancap gas lagi.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi Jaejoong. Ia tak mempermasalahkan mobilnya yang rusak bagian depan, ia sungguh terperangah melihat keahlian Jaejoong yang satu ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih fokus untuk mengemudikan mobil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa..." teriakah orang-orang di tepi jalan.

"Mianhe... mianhe..." ucap Jaejoong didalam mobil sambil terus mengemudikan mobil, bagaimanapun ia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk mengemudikan mobil di trotoar dan masuk gang-gang sempit yang sedang banyak pejalan kaki disana.

Yunho tak bisa menahan senyumnya... sepanjang perjalanan senyumnya merekah, enggan untuk menguncup melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Beberapa mobil musuh terjebak, namun beberapa diantaranya masih mengikuti mobil yang dikemudikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menancap gas lebih dalam lagi mengingat jarak mobilnya dengan mobil musuh sudah semakin jauh.

Sorepun sudah berganti dengan malam.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam saling kejar-kejaran, akhirnya musuh sudah tak terlihat lagi. Yunho bahkan juga sudah tak bisa melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Yoochun dan Changmin, mereka berpisah entah sejak kapan. Sungguh tak ada yang menyangka jika Jaejoong sangat ahli dalam menyelinap di gang-gang kecil.

Jaejoong mengemudikan mobil dengan lebih santai sekarang.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Yunho.

Jaejoongpun melirik Yunho, "Wae?"

"Aku baru tahu jika hwangtaeja negeri ini adalah pembalap liar"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak perlu ditutupi? Skill seperti ini hanya dimiliki seorang pembalap liar" jawab Yunho santai

"Aku rasa kau juga salah satunya"

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku tak menyangka jika kita memiliki banyak kesamaan.."

"Lalu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

CRAAPPPP

CKITTTTTT

Jaejoong mengerim mobil mendadak, ia berhenti dibalik sebuah gedung tua dan memandang Yunho tajam. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Dengar Jung Yunho! Hentikan berbicara yang tak masuk akal... Aku sama sekali tak tahu siapa dirimu, oke...? Meskipun kau mengaku bahwa kau orang terkenal tapi yang jelas aku tak mengenalmu dan kalau kau tahu aku adalah hwangtaeja, bersikaplah seperti yang seharusnya..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam

Yunho diam.

Melihat Yunho yang diam, Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Aigooo... sial sekali aku hari ini... seharian terlibat dalam keadaan yang so DAMN HORRIBLE.. DAMN IT" ucap Jaejoong diakhiri dengan mengumpat dan memukul kemudi dengan keras.

Nafas Jaejoong nampak menderu, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang marah sekarang. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa speechless, melihat kemarahan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika hwangtaeja bisa mengumpat sefasih itu.

"Dengar Jung..!" Jaejoong kembali memandang Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin segera pulang, aku tahu pasti kerajaan telah melakukan pencarian. Kalau kau tak ingin dihukum, segera antarkan aku pulang. Mengerti?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan

Yunho hanya mengedipkan matanya dan masih terdiam.

Melihat Yunho tak merespon membuat kekesalan Jaejoong memuncak, "Aaaarrrggghhhh... DAMN" Jaejoong kembali mengumpat, ia meluapkan kekesalannya. Sungguh sifat asli Jaejoong tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Jaejoong yang suka ceplas-ceplos dan tak memperdulikan apapun yang ia katakan akhirnya keluar juga, sikap wibawa yang harus ia pasang akhirnya runtuh juga dikondisi seperti ini.

Yunho kemudian tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang depresi. "Aigooo... Kau membuatku semakin tertarik denganmu" ucap Yunho disela tawanya.

SREETTT

TAP

DEG

Pukulan Jaejoong terhenti tangan Yunho sebelum berhasil mengenai pipi mulus Yunho.

"Sudah aku bilang kau tak akan bisa memukulku sampai 2 kali, meski kau sangat ingin"

Mendadak jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat.

"Lepaskan tanganku" geram Jaejoong

"Tidak sebelum kau jadi kekasihku"

"Berhenti mengigau"

"Sungguh aku tertarik kepadamu"

"Kau jangan gila"

"Lagipula aku juga harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku"

"Bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan kepadamu"

Jaejoong nampak bingung, "Dengar Jung Yunho... aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan, sedari tadi siang kau terus mengatakan untuk ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kau buat. Begini saja, antarkan aku pulang sekarang dan aku tak akan mempermasalahkan semua kesalahan yang kau maksud. Anggap saja itu sebagai imbalan karena telah menolongku hari ini dan telah mengobati kerinduanku dengan balapan" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai lelah menghadapi Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Yunho menyeringai. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mengakui kesalahan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Sekarang cepat antar aku pulang"

"Kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Ne..."

"Semua kesalahanku?"

"Ne..."

"Meskipun ini sangat fatal?"

"Ne..."

"Benar-benar termaafkan?"

"Ne..."

"Termasuk memberi kissmark di sekujur tubuhmu?"

"Ne... MWOYAAAAA?!" mata Jaejoong sontak melotot.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

.

"AAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Teriakan Jaejoong memecah keheningan malam.

.

.

"Yang Mulia... putra mahkota sudah datang"

"Suruh dia masuk!"

Jaejoong masuk dengan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku menemukannya" ucap Jaejoong kepada raja yang membuat Yunho bingung

Raja memandang Jaejoong tajam, sungguh ia ingin marah sekarang tapi ucapan Jaejoong membuat raja berhenti sejenak.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk dulu?"

Jaejoong kemudian duduk, diikuti dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit kaget dengan cara Jaejoong dan raja berkomunikasi. Sungguh ini kali pertama ia datang ke istana karena selama ini urusan dengan kerajaan selalu diselesaikan Mr. Yoon.

"Putra mahkota, kau sebenarnya dari mana? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Ratu dengan lembut

"Mianhe umma.."

"Berhenti bermain-main. Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu! Daripada kau habiskan waktumu untuk bermain-main, lebih baik kau segera mencari pendamping dan menyelesaikan tugasmu!" raja marah, ia tak peduli lagi bahwa ada Yunho disana.

"Appa menginginkanku untuk segera menikah? Geure... aku akan segera menikah... aku sudah menemukan pendampingku!" ucap Jaejoong lantang.

Raja dan ratu nampak kaget, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong kekeh mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya kekasih dan belum menemukan pendamping yang cocok.

"Apa kau serius kali ini, putra mahkota?" tanya ratu

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Lebih dari serius aku memilihnya umma. Aku tahu jika dia harus melewati semua ujian dari appa jadi sekarang aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada appa."

"Kau tahu ini bukan main-main..."

"Aku tahu appa... maka dari itu aku memilih dia. Aku yakin dia bisa melewati semua ujian dari appa"

Raja mengangguk, "baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan... segera bawa dia menemui appa"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dia disampingku sekarang" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk lengan Yunho, "Dia pemimpin kelompok dagang wilayah timur, Jung Yunho... dia yang akan menjadi pendampingku"

"MWOOOOOO?!" Yunho sontak melotot sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan imutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.===.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Jang... jang...

Maxy datang

Sebelumnya maaf untuk update yang lama... maxy benar-benar gak ada waktu untuk posting dan sungguh maxy juga sedang sakit sekarang... kesibukan mendera dan kepala tuing-tuing... so jongmal mianhe untuk update yang lama... #bow

Daannnnnn

Sama-sama iseng... sama-sama kena batunya... jika chap kemarin Jaema yang kena apes, sekarang Yunpa yang kena apes...xixixixixixixi

Meski keren tapi Yunpa emang rada sableng... cuek, slenge'an dan semau gue… uda tergambar jelas dari part 1 n 2... tapi jangan lupa jika Jaejoong juga lumayan nakal dan bersikap seenaknya, tergambar jelas di chap kemarin... keduanya sama-sama terkenal dan kaya tapi berbeda 'jalan'... so bagaimana jika dua orang seperti ini berpacaran bahkan hingga menikah?

Menikah? bisakah?

Dan bagaimana dengan kelompok Choi yang sedang memburu Yunho? Bagaimana reaksi Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu jika tahu perihal hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong?

Penasarankah?

2 chap kedepan sudah selesai maxy ketik, tinggal posting aja... tapi nunggu review dari teman-teman dulu.. ^_^

So,

Review please..


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M YOUR MAN, KING!**

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan milik mereka sendiri.. maxy cuma minjem nama… ide cerita murni dari pemikiran maxy dan ini semua hanya fiksi… ^_^

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance, action, genre bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu..^^

**Cast:**

YunJae

YooSuMin

Dan nama-nama lain yang akan muncul sewaktu-waktu

**Warning :**

**1. Fiction, YAOI, Yunjae, khayalan tingkat tinggi, absurd, sarana penghilang stress… Sekali lagi maxy ingatkan... jika ff ini bermula dari ide gila, GJ, maksa sana sini dan khayalan tingkat tinggi jadi pasti akan somplak, koplak dan absurd meski masih memiliki kadar ketegangan dengan level medium... jika ada yang keberatan, silahkan click back, tapi bagi temen-temen yang suka... yuk kita somplak dan koplak bersama... hohohohoho ... *O***

**2. Membaca fict ini dapat menyebabkan anda tersenyum, terkikik, dan tertawa berkepanjangan... tidak disarankan untuk membaca ditempat umum karena akan ketawa ketiwi sendiri, tidak disarankan untuk membaca tengah malam karena takut dikira kunti... dan jika anda tak bisa berhenti tertawa, siapkan lakban untuk menghentikan tawa anda... terimakasih... haahahahaha (maxy kumat... ^_^)**

**Saran:**

Jangan baca cepat-cepat, chap ini akan bercerita cukup banyak tentang kasus Choi dan Jung yang sempat disinggung di chap 1, kalau baca cepet takutnya pada bingung...hehehe

.

.

Deep bow untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca dan memberikan review.

**Vic89, WineMing, ****SimviR, ****RedsXiah, ****t, ****irengiovanny, zhe, miszshanty05, Black LIly a.k.a Emiko, YunHolic, Hana - Kara, manize83, sakuranatsu90, opah fumi, ****Rey, holepink, ifa p arunda, ****Elzha luv changminnie, yoon HyunWoon, ****Cho hyura, ****Mayasari, jaena, stephannie carolina, Lee Kibum, ****BooBear, rinrinatya12, junghyema, hanasukie, ****min, haruko2277, ****Eternal YunJae, vherakim, gwansim84, ****okoyunjae, Aaliya Shim, ****vampireyunjae, chantycassie, ****heehee, Little Asadachi, 3kjj****, ****ciCHANGMiN, nunoel31, snow drop 1272, Young Minn Kim, toki4102, Dipa Woon, dhian930715ELF, ****Ria, YunJae Love Me, ReikiAkishima28****, ****JUNG YONGKI, ****cminsa, NaeAizawa, nin nina, Miyamoto Arufina - Jung Hye Ra, Kyungie Jae, afnia2495, Vikyuu, My beauty jeje, ****YJShinki, Dhea Kim, ****cynthia, Park July, Dennis Park, aliensparkdobi, meirah.1111****, ****hoshi dissy, ****ajid yunjae, Kkamjjongitem, KJhwang, ****kimmie, ****starlight, Clein cassie, ****Naritha, ****Hyukkie-chan, ****hi jj91, rizqicassie, aoi ao, DongMinChang Kim, leeChunnie, ShinJiWoo920202, ****diamonds, ****jung ndet, rizkyamel63, cindyshim07, Hwang Yumi, kyoarashi57, srwang4, Dee chan - tik, ****liendha iu, shifafauziah356, ****Ndm, kim shendy, Ara Krisan, quinniee, ****adityaaja, ****Fha, iche cassiopeiajaejoong, lipminnie, FiAndYJ, Angel Muaffi, ****NieYunje, MyCellular, Hansoori, BabyBuby, ****lee yuno, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, pujochi exo, ****df95, ****L, ****306yuzuhiko, zhoeuniquee, Andini010196, nickeYJcassie, JungJaema, ****chika, Rly C JaeKyu, misschokyulate2, collitha, dan para guest.**

**.**

Maxy berterima kasih banyak atas doa yang teman-teman berikan untuk kesembuhan maxy kemarin.. gomawo all #hug

Sudah membaca **warning**? bagi yang sudah, Yuk mari cap cus...

Happy reading and don't forget to give your lovely review... love u... muach... *.*

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Preview:**

.

.

"Appa menginginkanku untuk segera menikah? Geure... aku akan segera menikah... aku sudah menemukan pendampingku!" ucap Jaejoong lantang.

Raja dan ratu nampak kaget, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong kekeh mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya kekasih dan belum menemukan pendamping yang cocok.

"Apa kau serius kali ini, putra mahkota?" tanya ratu

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Lebih dari serius aku memilihnya umma. Aku tahu jika dia harus melewati semua ujian dari appa jadi sekarang aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada appa."

"Kau tahu ini bukan main-main..."

"Aku tahu appa... maka dari itu aku memilih dia. Aku yakin dia bisa melewati semua ujian dari appa"

Raja mengangguk, "baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan... segera bawa dia menemui appa"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dia disampingku sekarang" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk lengan Yunho, "Dia pemimpin kelompok dagang wilayah timur, Jung Yunho... dia yang akan menjadi pendampingku"

"MWOOOOOO?!" Yunho sontak melotot sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan imutnya.

.

.

**Part 4**

.

.

.

"Kau gila... bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" protes Yunho sambil mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju kediamannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang menyukaiku dan ingin menjadikanku pacarmu?"

"Iya... tapi bukan dengan menikah denganmu"

"Berarti kau tak serius denganku!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak semudah itu memutuskan untuk langsung menikah"

"Jadi, menurutmu kita harus bagaimana? Berpacaran terlebih dahulu?"

"Jae...sungguh ini"

"Geure... kalau itu maumu... kita pacaran sekarang.. beres kan?" ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho begitu saja

"Aiiissshhhhh..." Yunho tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yunho yang frustasi. 'Kena kau sekarang? Siapa suruh mencari masalah denganku... kau akan kesulitan menjalani rintangan dari appa... kau akan menyerah sebelum benar-benar menjadi pendampingku... dan appa akan berhenti mengomeliku untuk mencari pendamping, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu ini... ahahahahha... kau sangat cerdas Kim Jaejoong' bangga Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

"MWOOO... Kau akan menikah dengan hwangtaeja Kim Jae Joong?" teriak Changmin dengan suara melengking.

"Hyung... kau bercanda kan?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum pasi, tanda bahwa ini serius.

"Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan hyung?"

"Apa kau mau melihatku mati dengan cepat?" Yunho balik bertanya. Tentu saja, melawan perintah raja sama dengan mengantarkan nyawa

Ketiga namja ini diam

Dan ketiga namja ini menghela nafas berat bersama

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan stress berjamaah

"Aigooo... bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini hyung? Ini sudah terlalu jauh... Bukankah dia namja? Bagaimana raja bisa menyetujui hal ini? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal" Yoochun mencoba memberikan pemikiran realistis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan hal itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa aku calon pendampingnya"

"Aku tak menyangka jika hwangtaeja ternyata gila" sahut Changmin asal membuat Yunho dan Yoochun terkikik.

"Dan parahnya, raja langsung memintaku untuk kesana besok sore"

"untuk?"

"Entahlah... Tapi yang jelas, ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan kepadaku"

"ini benar-benar tak masuk akal" Changmin tetap sulit mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

"Selain itu, aku juga harus menjalani beberapa test terlebih dahulu?"

"MWOYAAA...TEST?" Jantung Yoochun dan Changmin hendak meloncat sekarang juga.

Yunho mengangguk

"Kau tahu apa tesnya?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tapi yang jelas, raja tak ingin aku membocorkan berita ini kepada siapapun sebelum raja memberikan pengumuman sendiri"

"Hyung... apa kau yakin tak sedang berhalusinasi? Raja menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh MAAANNNNN..." Changmin tak mampu lagi berkata apapun. Ini nyata...

"Bagaimana bisa raja menyetujui hubungan kalian? Bukankah hwangtaeja harus memiliki keturunan? Meskipun pernikahan seperti ini dibolehkan di negara kita, tapi sungguh jika ini menyangkut hwangtaeja maka ini juga menyangkut masa depan dan kelangsungan kerajaan... tapi kenapa ini malah disetujui raja? Ini bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan main-main... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan raja dan hwangtaeja?" Yoochun terus mencoba berpikir realistis.

Semua diam, berpikir.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa hamil kan hyung?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Changmin meluncur begitu saja

Sontak Yunho melotot, "Kau gila?"

"Aku tak sanggup membayangkan perut sixpack sempurnamu itu membuncit" ucap Changmin yang membuat dirinya dan Yoochun terkikik

Yunho hanya bisa berdecak, memang mulut dan pikiran Changmin sesekali perlu disumbat... pikirannya terlalu liar dan mulutnya terlalu fasih untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata gila.

"Eh sebentar," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba... "Apa ini berarti bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh pihak kerajaan mengenai kondisi hwangtaeja.. Selama ini kan berita tentang hwangtaeja seperti ditutup-tutupi. Apa ada hubungannya dengan hal ini?" Changmin mulai berpikir.

Ketiga namja yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu kembali diam. Berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Changmin menahan tawa.

"Hmmmffftttt..."

Yunho dan Yoochun memandang Changmin penuh tanya.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, mianhe"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya

"Pikiranku tentangmu menggila sesaat"

"Pikiran gila apalagi yang muncul di otakmu itu?"

"Kau serius ingin mendengarnya?"

"Kau mau main-main denganku?" Yunho nampak penasaran dengan isi kepala Changmin.

Changmin berusaha menahan tawa untuk mulai bercerita, "Begini hyung, kau akan menikah dengan hwangtaeja... kau namja... begitupun dia... kalian berdua namja yang keren, meski hwangtaeja terlihat lebih cantik.. tapi sungguh kalian berdua nampak tangguh." Changmin memberikan jeda disela penjelasannya, sesekali ia tertawa kecil.

Yunho dan Yoochun masih setia menunggu Changmin melanjutkan cerita.

"Yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti tertawa adalah... siapa yang bakal jadi uke diantara kalian? Aku tak bisa membayangkan hwangtaeja harus mendesah di bawah Yunho hyung... tapi aku lebih tak bisa membayangkan jika hwangtaeja harus menembus hole Yunho hyung... ini benar-benar menggelikan... ahahahahhaaa..." Changmin tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

1 detik

2 detik

PLETAAKKKKK

"AWWWW"

Asbak di depan Yunho mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Changmin, membuat Changmin berteriak kesakitan. Meski rasa sakit ia rasakan di kepalanya, namun tetap saja Changmin tak bisa berhenti tertawa, pikirannya terlalu sayang untuk tak ditertawakan.

Yunho melirik Yoochun yang ternyata sedang menggembungkan pipinya dan menutup mulutnya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan tawa, hanya saja Yoochun masih sayang kepalanya.. jika ia tak mau vas bunga didekat Yunho melayang juga ke kepalanya, maka ia harus mencoba menahan tawa. Meski itu sangat sulit.

Sungguh mulut Changmin memang tak ada lampu merahnya, terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata fenomenal tanpa ada filternya.

Aigoo... -.-'

Yoochun berjalan mendekati Changmin yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa, mata Changmin hingga berair karena terus tertawa.

"Apa kau tak membayangkannya juga, Yoochuna?" Gumam Changmin disela usahanya untuk berhenti tertawa.

Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Changmin. "Jujur saja..." Yoochun sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, matanya melirik Yunho yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Tapi Yoochun tak bisa untuk tak mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

"Jujur saja, iya.. Changmina... dan ini benar-benar menggelikan" lanjut Yoochun sambil menahan tawa

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA" bukannya berhenti tertawa tapi Changmin malah semakin terbahak-bahak, hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"YAAHHHH... KALIAANNNNNN" Teriak Yunho geram melihat tingkah kedua orang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kalau itu hwangtaeja?"

"Ne.. Tuan Choi... hamba sangat yakin.. hwangtaeja berada didalam mobil Jung Yunho"

Choi Ji Won, pemimpin kelompok Choi nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?" gumamnya.

"Beberapa orang kita juga melaporkan bahwa kemarin malam Jung Yunho juga ke istana untuk menemui raja" imbuh anak buah Choi.

Jemari namja paruh baya itu nampak mengetuk-ketuk pelan meja kayunya. Mencoba berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba

Salah seorang anak buahnya berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangannya, "Tuan Gawat!" teriak namja itu.

"Wae?"

Namja kepercayaan Choi itupun mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian Mr. Choi membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja di dengar.

"Kau yakin dengan informasi ini?"

"Hamba sangat yakin Tuan Choi"

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi... ARGGHHHH" teriak namja paruh baya itu sangat emosi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tindakan kita selanjutnya, Tuan Choi? Apakah masih sama seperti rencana semula?"

"Jangan! Kita harus punya siasat lain"

Anak buah Mr. Choipun mengangguk dan diam, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Mulai sekarang awasi gerak-gerik hwangtaeja... dan segera berikan infromasinya kepadaku tanpa kurang sedikitpun... tapi ingat, kau harus berhati-hati sekarang... jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan pihak kerajaan... aku tak mau hubungan kita dengan kerajaan semakin kacau."

"Ne.. tuan..."

"Untuk sementara kita atur siasat dulu... biarkan Jung sok pintar itu melenggang bebas sekarang... tak akan kubiarkan anak kemarin sore itu menang melawanku... aku yang harus memiliki semuanya... bukan dia... kita akan atur siasat lagi... kalau perlu, kita bisa gunakan hwangtaeja sebagai umpan... tapi semua harus diperhitungkan dengan matang. Jadi jangan bertindak sebelum aku perintah"

"Ne... hamba mengerti"

.

.

.

Raja menikmati makan siangnya dengan tak nyaman, ia hanya makan sedikit dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Raja berjalan menuju halaman belakang kediamannya. Matanya memandang jauh kedepan, ingatannya beberapa tahun lalu menyeruak.

FLASHBACK

11 tahun yang lalu di kediaman raja.

"Yang Mulia.. setelah saya lakukan pengecekan berkali-kali hasilnya tetap sama. Kasus seperti ini memang jarang ditemukan tapi tak menutup kemungkinan untuk terjadi. Ini adalah keistimewaan, Yang Mulia" Ucap Dokter kerajaan pelan tapi cukup membuat raja dan ratu terduduk lemas.

.

.

"Dia akan merubah sejarah korea" gumam raja

"Yang mulia"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kalian adalah keluargaku yang berharga... aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap disisiku"

"Hamba akan selalu mendampingi yang mulia"

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"Yang Mulia.." panggil ratu membuyarkan lamunan Raja.

Raja menoleh dan ia tersenyum.

"Apa makanan hari ini kurang sesuai?" tanya Ratu dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ratu tahu, bukan itu yang membuat Raja tak berselera makan siang ini. Pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan pernyataan Jaejoong kemarin malam.

Raja menggeleng dan tersenyum. Iapun kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitupun ratu yang kemudian duduk di sebelah raja.

Raja memandang jauh ke depan, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ratu hanya memadang raja dalam diam, ia yakin jika sebentar lagi raja pasti akan bercerita. Hidup bersama selama hampir 30 tahun membuat ratu sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan raja.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ternyata ini sudah saatnya" ucap raja pelan

Ratu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat"

Rajapun tersenyum dan memegang tangan ratu, "Aku harap dia bisa memegang tanggung jawab besar ini"

"Dia putra kita yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya..."

"Kau benar... dia anak yang kuat" raja memuji Jaejoong. Sebenarnya bukannya raja tak tahu alasan dibalik kenakalan Jaejoong, mungkin itu semua hanya pelampiasan karena keadaannya. Jaejoong berusaha menjadi namja yang tangguh untuk membentengi dirinya sendiri.

"Meski terkadang dia merepotkan tapi dia benar-benar putraku yang tangguh" Puji raja sekali lagi, sikap raja ini membuat ratu tertawa kecil.

"Wae?"

"Sungguh, melihatnya yang sekarang membuat hamba teringat masa muda Yang Mulia" ucap ratu disela tawanya.

Rajapun ikut tertawa kecil, "Kau benar... dulu aku juga suka membangkang. Tapi semua berubah saat bertemu denganmu" ucap Raja sambil memegang pipi ratu.

Wajah ratu memerah, "Yang Mulia..."

"Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu.. tetaplah disisiku... kau adalah kekuatanku..." ucap raja sambil memandang teduh wajah ibu negara itu.

"Ne... Yang mulia" ucap Ratu sambil menunduk, malu.

.

.

.

.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Yunho. Mereka bertiga terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Tapi, masalahnya bukan hanya itu Yoochuna" ucap Changmin menginterupsi penjelasan Yoochun. "Track list kelompok kita selama 5 tahun terakhir juga menjadi masalah... Kita melakukan penyelundupan, penyekapan bahkan pembunuhan... Jung yang sekarang bukan seperti Jung yang dulu... kita bukan hanya kelompok dagang tapi kita juga mafia. Meski kerjasama kita dengan kerajaan masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, tapi jika kasus ini terungkap kita akan menjadi musuh kerajaan. Kita bisa dihukum mati seperti kelompok mafia yang tertangkap sebelumnya... aigooo... ini gila..." jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk kecil, menyetujui ucapan Changmin. "Kita memang seharusnya menjaga jarak dengan pihak kerajaan, terlebih penyelidikan mereka tentang kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan juga belum ditutup. Ini akan sangat berbahaya untuk kita, terlebih jika penyelidikan itu membuktikan bahwa kita terlibat dalam beberapa kasus pembunuhan tersebut".

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Changmin dan Yoochun, sebenarnya bukannya ia tak tahu resiko hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin, sejak Jaejoong dengan lantangnya mengatakan kepada raja bahwa ia adalah calon pendampingnya, semua resiko itu sudah terpikir secara gamblang dibenak Yunho.

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri jika sampai saat ini hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuat Yunho tertarik, oleh karena itu ia berani mengungkapkan rasa tertariknya kepada Jaejoong. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika sikapnya memperoleh respon sampai sejauh ini dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Yunho memang tak main-main tapi setidaknya ia butuh waktu sampai ia siap dengan semuanya. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Masih ada dendam yang belum terselesaikan. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terjadi. Siapkah dia? Yunho hanya bisa memandang jauh ke luar jendela, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Yoochun dan Changmin memandang Yunho yang hanya diam.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho tersenyum.

Yoochun dan Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Hyung" panggil Changmin

"mmm?" Yunho hanya menjawab dengan bergumam

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Mungkin"

"Secepat itu?"

"Banyak hal yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya"

"Banyak hal? Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya kemarin"

"Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku menyukainya"

"Menyukainya bukan berarti mencintainya"

"Aku akan mencintainya secepatnya"

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan semua ini?"

"Tidak ada jalan lain... Menyerah adalah hal yang paling aku hindari. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menjalaninya dengan memberikan usaha yang terbaik. Masa depanku adalah apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Kalau aku menyerah sekarang, berarti aku pecundang di masa depan."

Changmin dan Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. Memang terkadang tindakan Yunho terlalu ekstreem tapi bukankah semua tindakan memiliki resikonya masing-masing? Bukan resiko yang harus dipermasalahkan, tapi bagaimana cara menyikapi resiko itulah yang paling penting.

Yoochun kemudian menginterupsi, "Hyung"

Yunho memandang Yoochun.

"Apapun yang kau pilih hyung, aku akan tetap mendukungmu"

Yunho nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Yoochun, begitu juga dengan Changmin.

Yoochun tersenyum, "Aku tahu, pasti ada alasan dibalik semua tindakan yang kau pilih. Aku mempercayaimu, dan dapat aku pastikan kalau aku akan bersamamu hingga akhir... Mati denganmu jauh lebih terhormat daripada mati ditanganmu" canda Yoochun

Yunho tertawa, "Kau sadar atas ucapanmu?"

"YES.. SIR" Ucap Yoochun tegas, seperti tentara.. kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Yunhopun tertawa.

"Heii.. kalian akan bertindak tanpaku?" Changmin mengiterupsi

"Bukankah kau tak setuju tadi?"

"Kapan aku bilang tak setuju, hyung?"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Count me in... pleaseee... i love u, hyung... i love u too Yoochuna... and i'll love him" Changmin merajuk

"Him?"

"Hwangtaeja... siapa lagi... kalau dia jadi pendampingmu, bukankah dia jadi hyungku juga?" ucap Changmin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda minta persetujuan.

Yoochun dan Yunhopun tertawa, begitu juga dengan Changmin.. Sungguh hubungan diantara ketiga namja tanpa ikatan darah ini sudah seperti keluarga, saling melindungi dan saling menyayangi.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku dengar kau sudah menemukan calonmu?"

"Kau dengar dari umma dan appa?"

"Eiiii... seluruh petinggi istana sedang ramai memperbincangkannya sejak rapat tadi pagi"

"Benarkah?"

"tentu saja...! Appa sedang mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan dokter kerajaan, penasehat raja dan beberapa mentri... kau sedang jadi topik hangat, Hyung"

"Mereka memang paling pandai bergosip" kekeh Jaejoong santai.

"Apa dia benar kelompok dagang dari timur? Apa Jung Yunho itu? Aku dengar dia sangat tampan. Apa itu benar?"

"Junsuya... tak bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu?"

Junsu tersenyum, "Aku hanya terlalu penasaran, hyung... Ternyata tipemu seperti Jung itu? Pantas saja selama ini kau tak pernah cocok dengan bule-bule itu... apa dia benar-benar tampan dan sexy, hyung?"

"Kau tahu bahwa Jung Yunho adalah pemimpin kelompok Jung?"

"Eiiiii... tentu saja hyung... semua warga korea tahu itu.. jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu?"

Jaejoong terdiam

"Aigooooo... dia sangat terkenal hyung. Muda, tampan, sexy, dan kaya... sangat memukau" ucap Junsu dengan mata berbinar

"usap air liurmu... kau ini menjijikkan sekali" ejek Jaejoong yang entah mengapa merasa iritasi ketika mendengar dongsaengnya yang mengatakan kelebihan Yunho. Tentu saja iritasi karena Jaejoong merasa semua yang dikatakan Junsu adalah benar adanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, aku hanya melihatnya di televisi dan majalah-majalah bisnis... Dia terlihat tampan, dia juga sangat mirip dengan Mr. Jung... aigooo... aku tak menyangka jika Jung Yunho akan menjadi kakak iparku" ucap Junsu sambil terkikik

Jaejoong memberikan deathglarenya

"Kau tadi mengatakan ia mirip Mr. Jung?"

"Ne.. appa dari Jung Yunho."

"Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Meninggal hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu juga?"

"Meninggal? Jinja?" Jaejoong tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Sepertinya semua tentang Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Maklum saja, ia tak tahu apa-apa, dulu ia sangat cuek dengan berita di korea dan parahnya ia baru kembali ke korea 1 bulan yang lalu... jelas kalau ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Junsu mengangguk, "Dia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu... setelah itu kepemimpinan di ambil alih oleh Yunho. Tapi semenjak itu, kelompok dagang Jung semakin tertutup."

"Maksudnya?" Jaejoong semakin penasaran.

"Hubungan bilateral antara kelompok Jung dengan kerajaan hanya diwakili oleh Mr. Yoon. Dulu Mr. Yoon mendampingi Mr. Jung tapi sekarang semua diwakilkan kepada Mr. Yoon. Jung Yunho tak pernah datang ke kerajaan. Tapi memang semenjak dipimpin oleh Yunho, kelompok dagang Jung semakin berkembang pesat. Semakin berkembang dibanding saat di pimpin oleh Mr. Jung... Padahal dulu saja mereka sudah sangat hebat. Mereka memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan besar di wilayah timur, tidak hanya itu, kebijakan raja 20 tahun yang lalu yang membagi wilayah dagang kedalam 2 kelompok yaitu barat dan timur, menjadikan Jung pemimpin kelompok dagang wilayah timur"

"Mereka memimpin karena memiliki banyak perusahaan?"

"Tepat sekali, jauh sebelum ada kebijakan pembagian wilayah dagang itu, Jung sudah memiliki banyak perusahaan besar. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, Mr. Jung memang sangat disegani banyak pebisnis... dia sangat cekatan, cerdas terlebih lagi, dia juga berkharisma... hubungannya dengan kerajaan juga terkenal baik, dia terkenal sebagai pebisnis bersih... beberapa pemimpin perusahaan wilayah timur dengan tangan terbuka menyerahkan kepemimpinan kelompok dagang kepada Mr. Jung"

Jaejoong terdiam, pantas saja kediaman Yunho sangat besar dan megah... ternyata dia memang benar-benar keluarga konglomerat.

"Tapi hubungan kelompok barat dan timur kurang harmonis."

"Wae?"

"Setelah pembagian wilayah kekuasaan 20 tahun lalu itu... 10 tahun kemudian, entah apa yang terjadi, banyak sekali pemimpin perusahaan yang berada di wilayah timur beralih ke pihak barat... kerajaan sempat meminta penjelasan dari Mr. Jung, tapi yang membuat kaget adalah pernyataan Mr. Jung yang menyatakan bahwa dia rela melepaskan beberapa perusahaan dibawahnya untuk berpindah ke kelompok barat.. dia rela anggota kelompok timur berkurang asal kestabilan perekonomian negara tetap terjaga... Hampir 10 tahun pendapatan kelompok Jung merosot karena hanya bertahan dengan beberapa perusahaan saja. Untung saja untuk pertambangan masih dipegang Jung sehingga mereka masih bisa bertahan.. belum lagi sikap cerdas mereka untuk memilih bekerja sama dengan pihak luar negeri.. sedikit banyak membantu hubungan negeri ini dengan negara lain..."

"Sepenting itukah peran kelompok Jung bagi negara?"

Junsu mengangguk

"Dia juga meminta kerajaan untuk membiarkan kasus itu, dia bahkan berani menjamin jika perekonomian negara tak stabil akibat berpindahnya beberapa perusahaan dari wilayah timur ke wilayah barat maka ia sendiri yang akan menarik kembali perusahaan-perusahaan yang berpindah itu."

"Sebaik itukah ?"

Junsu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Bahkan gosipnya... dia bahkan rela memberikan istrinya kepada pemimpin kelompok Choi"

"MWOYA..."

"Tapi ini masih gosip, hyung... tak ada yang tahu ini nyata atau tidak... kabarnya istri Mr. Jung direbut oleh Mr. Choi.. gosip ini terdengar santer sekali"

"Dia tetap diam saja?"

Junsu kembali mengangguk, "itulah sebabnya semua meragukan kabar itu nyata atau tidak... jika nyata, bagaimana mungkin Mr. Jung tetap diam saja tapi jika kabar itu tak nyata, bagaimana bisa muncul gosip seperti itu"

Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengar cerita Junsu.

"Dan hubungan kedua kelompok ini semakin parah ketika Mr. Jung meninggal 5 tahun lalu"

"Apa ada hubungan antara kematian Mr. Jung dengan kelompok Choi?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Mr. Jung meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sesaat setelah ia bertemu dengan pemimpin kelompok Choi"

"OMO" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika Jung serumit ini.

"Tapi semua perlahan kembali setelah Yunho memimpin kelompok Jung.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Selama 4 tahun terakhir, Jung menguasai pasar perdagangan negara ini. Mereka merambah bisnis perhiasan dan elektronik, bukan hanya itu, mereka semakin banyak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan asing plus perusahaan yang dulu sempat berpindah ke kelompok barat sekarang kembali lagi ke kelompok timur."

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang mereka?"

"Bukankah itu juga ada di dalam dokumen perekonomian negara.. ini revolusi ekonomi negara kita hyung... peraturan kontroversial aboji untuk membuat serikat dagang menjadi 2 group yaitu barat dan timur 20 tahun lalu itu serta perkembangan perekonomian negara 10 tahun terakhir tertera jelas di buku itu... jangan bilang kau belum membacanya?"

"Buku itu terlalu tebal untuk dibaca.. tulisan-tulisan itu sudah menari-nari dimataku bahkan ketika aku masih membaca halaman pertama" ucap Jaejoong santai

"Bukankah halaman pertama hanya bertuliskan judul buku?"

"Tetap saja aku sudah pusing meski hanya membaca judulnya saja"

"Aigooo..." Junsu hanya bisa mengeluh melihat sikap hyungnya yang tak berubah.

Dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong, Junsu memang lebih serius belajar ketatanegaraan. Berada di lingkungan kerajaan terus menerus membuat Junsu benar-benar mencerminkan seorang putra raja, berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

"Eh, Junsuya..."

"mmm?"

"Apa Yunho sama sekali belum pernah ke kerajaan sebelumnya? Benar-benar belum pernah?" Jaejoong masih penasaran dengan namja satu itu.

Junsu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Belum pernah sama sekali"

"Appa tak pernah mengundangnya ke acara kerajaan?":

"Sering, tapi selalu Mr. Yoon yang datang di setiap acara tersebut"

Jaejoog nampak sedang berpikir.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu sama sekali tentang Jung dan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, Junsu tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa hyung memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja"

"EEEEHH?"

"Dia telah kurang ajar kepadaku"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia menorehkan ini kepadaku" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka sedikit kerah bajunya. Beberapa kissmark d bahu Jaejoong terlihat. "Dan masih ada banyak disini dan sini" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dada dan perutnya.

"MWOYA?" Junsu semakin terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku pingsan dan semua terjadi begitu saja... aku benar-benar tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi"

"Apa dia melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini? Maksudku, Apa dia juga memperkosamu?"

PLETAAKKK

Pukulan ringan sukses mendarat dikening Junsu, "Pertanyaanmu mengerikan sekali"

"Aku hanya memastikan... kau harus hati-hati hyung... Apa holemu terasa sakit?"

"YAHHH... tentu saja tidak.. berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh" protes Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu terkikik.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Jung Yunho tertarik dengan namja"

"Dan parahnya, dia juga membuatku terlibat dalam balap liar kemarin malam"

"Jadi kasus balap liar kemarin itu kau, hyung? Yang memporak-porandakan trotoar dan meresahkan warga itu?" Junsu semakin tak percaya

Jaejoong mengangguk

"Pantas saja kasusnya langsung ditutup begitu saja"

Jaejoong terseyum, "Itu semua gara-gara namja gila itu... entah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah ia lakukan, yang jelas dia dikejar-kejar banyak orang..."

"Sekarang memang sedang marak penculikan dan pembunuhan hyung, kasusnya menimpa beberapa pemimpin perusahaan... beberapa kasus penculikan pemimpin perusahaan berakhir dengan penemuan mayatnya.. kerajaan masih mencoba menyelidiki kasus ini... tapi ini terlihat sangat sulit... sudah hampir lima tahun kasus ini bergulir tapi belum menemui titik terang... mungkin Yunho adalah target berikutnya"

"Segenting itukah?"

"Aigooo hyung... mulai sekarang seriuslah mengurusi masalah negeri ini"

"Kau mulai menceramahiku?"

Junsu tersenyum, "hanya mengingatkan"

"Bahkan kalau boleh, aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu!"

"Hei... kau sudah berada di posisi yang tepat... kau terlahir menjadi orang hebat hyung"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau memang sangat pandai bicara"

"Aku hanya menirumu" Goda Junsu yang mendapat senyuman dari Jaejoong. "Eh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung"

"Yang mana?"

"Apa Jung Yunho sangat tampan?" tanya Junsu sekali lagi, ia masih penasaran.

Jaejoong nampak berpikir, padahal tanpa memikirkannyapun ia sudah menyetujui kalau Yunho tampan, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk langsung mengatakannya. "mmmmm... mungkin saja... tapi aku rasa dia biasa saja" jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

"Benarkah? Dia nampak tampan di majalah dan TV" gumam Junsu

"Entah tampan atau tidak tapi yang jelas dia gila"

"Gila?"

"Tentu saja... dia kekeh memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal aku dan dia baru bertemu pertama kalinya"

Junsu hanya memasang wajah bengongnya, "Dia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dan kau malah memperkenalkannya kepada appa sebagai calon pendampingmu?"

"Aku hanya mengerjainya saja... This is a game... Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Aku rasa dia akan menyerah ketika melalui serangkaian test dari appa... And I'll win this game.." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar

"Kalau ternyata tidak?"

"Aissh tidak mungkin.."

"Asal kau tahu hyung, dia pasti lulus di tes pertama."

"EEHH?"

"Di test yang pertama, Appa akan menyeleksi calon pendampingmu dari silsilah keluarganya. Jung Yunho jelas sudah memenuhi kriteria itu, dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat, kaya, dia namja yang hebat belum lagi dia juga tampan. Dari segi fisik dan silsilah keluarganya yang seperti itu, aku yakin 100% bahwa dia akan lolos di test yang pertama."

Jaejoong nampak terbengong sekarang, "Kau tahu tentang kriteria penyeleksian appa?"

"Tentu saja.. akan ada 3 step... step yang pertama masalah silsilah keluarganya... step yang kedua masalah skillnya dan step ketiga masalah kesetiaannya"

"Kau tahu hal itu darimana?"

"Appa, hyung... siapa lagi... Appa bahkan sempat meminta pendapatku saat menentukan kriteria-kriteria itu" jawab Junsu santai

"YAAHHHH... Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kepadaku?" Mendadak Jaejoong mulai panik

"Kau tak pernah bertanya kepadaku, hyung" jawab Junsu polos

"OH GOD" Jaejoong semakin panik.

"Tapi kriteria step kedua agak sulit dilalui, hyung" Junsu mencoba menghibur

"Apa?"

"Dia harus pandai.. bukan hanya pandai dalam berpikir dan bernegosiasi tapi ia juga harus pandai beladiri dan menggunakan senjata berapi... Bagaimanapun juga appa ingin pendampingmu nanti bisa diajak diskusi demi kemajuan negara dan yang terpenting dia juga bisa melindungimu.. Aku rasa step yang ini cukup sulit. Iya kan hyung?" tanya Junsu polos

Pertanyaan Junsu tak mampu Jaejoong jawab

Sulit?

Ingatan Jaejoong menyeruak tentang bagaimana kecakapan Yunho dalam memimpin Jung, bagaimana keahlian beladiri Yunho, menumbangkan puluhan lawan hanya dengan dua tangannya. Belum lagi kemampuan menembak Yunho yang sangat akurat. Apakah step dua benar-benar sulit buat Yunho? Sepertinya tidak... Mendadak kepala Jaejoong pusing... bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak Jaejoong membuat Junsu bingung

Lagi-lagi tindakan isengya membuat Jaejoong harus repot sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Eh Salah

.

TBC

ehehehhehehe

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.====.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

TET TOOTTT TEEETTT TOOOOTTTT #Tiup trompet

Maxy dataaannngggg dengan cepat... senangkah? Atau malah bosan ama maxy? hehehhe

Yunpa **mafia istimewa** sedangkan Jaema **hwagtaeja istimewa**. Mereka memiliki **keistimewaan ** masing-masing... O.O

Tapi lagi-lagi, sang hwangtaeja harus kena batunya... xixixixixi

Jaejoong tak menyadari jika perbuatan isengnya malah akan melibatkan dirinya dalam sebuah keadaan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Hingga nanti dia akan mengakui kepada Yunho bahwa dia telah... eits..eits...eitsss... #tutup mulut... waaahhhh gawat nih, mulut maxy ampir keceplosan.. hoohohohoho... .

Sudah jelaskah sekarang? Sudah ada yang bisa menebak kemana arah cerita ini?

Sudah ya... ya sudah kalau begitu end sampai disini saja... hihihhihihihihihi

Meskipun konfliknya sedikit rumit tapi maxy akan berusaha untuk mengemasnya seringan mungkin.

Yunjae moment? Next part.. ^_^

Angst? No...! Maxy masih belum sanggup bikin angst. Lagipula maxy lebih suka bikin yang humor... bikin hati maxy seneng.. hehehhe

So,

TBC OR END?

Review pleaseee... ^_^


End file.
